Master Demense
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: When indicted and tossed into Azkaban on trumped up charges a darkness grows in one Harry James Potter. Three years to the date of sentencing he is pardoned with new evidence clearing his name. With Death Eater activity at an all time high, people dying by the dozens and desperation in the air a faustian deal is struck with the devil. Based off DZ2s Master of the house challenge
1. Chapter 1

If you asked Albus Dumbledore about regrets he had in his life you would find he would ask you two questions in return. The first one would be obvious to most- doesn't everyone have at least ONE thing they regret? 'A skeleton in your closet that rattles a little too loud and keeps you up if you will' he might quip with a twinkle in his eyes. The second question that follows often made the questioner leave for fear of their skin- is the answer you seek something worth sticking your neck out for so far worth the risk of it being separated from your body? Contrary to popular belief that Albus had no real regrets he was looking at the rapidly approaching island and feeling that emotion crash over him in seismic waves like the water battering the boat.

Azkaban Prison was founded hundreds of years as a way to contain the very dredges of society away from the good folks. Rapists, murderers, the mentally deficient and the handicapped- just a few of the 'dredges' sent to suffer away from the 'respectable' portions of society that had nothing wrong with them. When the British Ministry had a massive influx of problem makers become a problem a deal was struck with the then Lord Azkaban. The prison would switch from a normal 'prison' to a high risk containment facility for the very most violent offenders in exchange for a handsome fee per inmate.

A hard crash jutted Albus from his thoughts as he saw the boat crew tying the moorings. As he and the rest of the visitors were led to rooms were they could speak to their desired inmate a gnawing in the pit of his stomach began to form. It took fifteen minutes for the guards to round up and lead in the half starved and dead figures making the aged wizard visibly age at least another ten years as a guard shoved a boy no more than than fourteen or fifteen down into a booth on the prisoner side of the glass. To say Harry Potter was a sorry sight was an understatement. The last time he or the wizarding world at large had seen the Boy-Who-Lived was three years ago at his trial for the murder trials of Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley and Gilderoy Lockeheart.

"What do you want you sack of shit?" Harry asked with a dark snarl. His cheeks were sunken in, his skin so pale it was almost see through and the veins easily countable against the rags he wore & numerous wounds from guard beatings littered his body, even a seemingly fresh wound spilled blood down his face over what looked to be one blinded eye "Wasn't sentencing an innocent boy to life in Azkaban, snapping his wand and smearing his name as a stain on the Potter bloodline enough for a glory sniffing hound like you? Huh!? Tell me! What fucking more do you want from me?!"

Albus winced expecting this but the combination of it all was much more grim than he expected. Yes Harry had been sentenced to life for the deaths of Ginerva, Ronald and Lockeheart but not for murder. Ateast not when he had been forced to file the charges. The bodies had been found after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and all the wands in Harrys possession as came barreling out of the chamber screaming at the top of his lungs for help. By the time they had reached the bodies placed where he moved them to be closer to the exit he found the only two survivors were dead. Harry had claimed Ronald and Lockeheart were alive when he bolted for help, unconscious but alive, but the Aurors were not hearing any of it. Ronalds wand held traces of a cutting spell that had wounded Lockeheart and wasn't found in time and bled the professor out while the professors wand held the traces of the oblivatiom charm. Not only had Ronalds mind been completely blanked but the charm had been so strongly cast it literally shut down the boys brain ceasing all brain function and the boy died as his lungs ceased up causing his asphyxiation. "Harry my boy I.."

Shackled hands like corpse arms smashed into the glass making spider web cracks appear. "Don't you dare! I was never your boy! YOU SAW ME AS NOTHING BUT A PAWN IN YOUR WAR WITH VOLDEMORT YOU FAILED TO END THE FIRST TIME AROUND! YOU INDICTED ME A CRAZED MURDER! DON'T EVEN.."

The guard buried a burly hand into Harrys stomach driving the air from his lungs before hauling him off. "You will leave now Chief Warlock and never return to this prison. The warden granted you this courtesy because of whatever reason but do not expect a repeat with our most dangerous inmate" the guard in charge said with a contemptious sneer.

Away from the visitor center Harry sneered before righting himself and dropped the glamour with a wave of his fingers. "Superb acting Bruno, very believable indeed. Now remove my shackles, there is much to do" he said raising his hands. The guard did so with a single response of 'of course Lord Azkaban' and made a complex motion with his wand making the metal manacles drop to the ground. Staring at his reflecting Harry grimaced as he rubbed the black eye shadow from under his eyes away. "Honestly women taking the time to apply makeup is ludicrous. It helps to pull off the charade but it takes forever to put on correctly" he said taking in the rest of his appearance. Well muscled from a strenuous physical workout regiment, longer hair held back in a crude ponytail by strips of gauze bandage and a scar on his face going from his temple down his left cheek midway. _'Merlin be praised the damn shiv didn't cut out my eye or blind me'_ he thought to himself. "Tell the warden to send the tutor slaves to the exercise yard. I have a feeling Albus Dumbledore had ulterior motive to be here seeking audience with me."

Bruno watched the young lord walk away and shuddered violently. The young man was bloody terrifying and he wasn't yet fifteen years old. _'Then again when he bears the insignia ring of Azkaban, hold the keys to keeping every single Dementor from Kissing us all to death & then running rampant on the world at large and enslaved every single convict here to serve his will no matter their former alliance.. Calling him anything but bloody terrifying is underselling it. By a massive margin'_ he thought making his way to the wardens office.

* * *

Wizengamot Chambers

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't want to do this but with the way things were going it was a necessary evil. "My lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, many of you know about the disaster at the World Cup. More are perfectly aware of the distaterous affair that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts last year resulting in the revival of You-Know-Who" he began with a stony expression. The whispers did nothing to fill his confidence as he continued. "It is also my heavy duty to announce that we are responsible for a very egrigous miscarriage of justice."

Allistor Greengrass, the voice of the Neutral Alliance, stood and faced Dumbledore. For a man of forty seven he was fairly good looking man who could pass for his late thirties. Dressed in fine silk robes that made his pale skin, blue eyes and spun golden hair his appearance screamed modern conservative aristocrat. "Just precisely what do you mean by we are responsible for a very egrigous miscarriage of justice Chief Warlock?" he asked.

"New evidence has come into light in the matter of the Harry Potter murder trial." A cocophany of enraged voices raised as one immediately. "SILENCE! I SAID SILIENCE!" he yelled banging the gavel hard enough it broke the head off beaming the head of Arthur Weasley, the newest Noble Lord of the Light Alliance. "I have conferred with the Unspeakables who have done decades of research when it comes to magic of the mind & obscure dark objects of the most taboo order and pored over the evidence with them enough I can recite what I saw & read with perfect clarity every time I close my eyes. Harry Potter pled his innocence at trial the journal punctured by the basilisk fang held a dark magic that brought forth a spectre of a student we know now as You-Know-Who. Harry Potter pled his innocence that he dueled the manifestation trying to save Ginerva Weasleys life." He paused and cast his glance over the rim of his half moon spectacles at the other members of the Wizengamot watching him with hawk sharp eyes. "When he was successful in slaying the shade and the basilisk he tried to find life in Ginerva Weasley but the possession of the shade had killed her. Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockeheart were found dead after Harry found an exit to the Chamber & quite literally came running and yelling at the top of his lungs for help. Mr. Lockeheart bled out from a cutting spell wound that hit a majory artery spotted too late and Mr. Weasley had been hit with an Oblivate that was overpowered it shut his mind down and his lungs had ceased up making his body suffocate" he said rehashing the statements from trial. "The new evidence combined with my time spent poring over the journal in question with the Unspeakables has proved the miscarrisge we committed. We incarcerated an innocent child in Azkaban among the monsters of our society."

"Albus you've gone mad! That monster murdered my son and daughter!" Arthur Weasley shouted in outrage.

"You will hold your tongue or lose it Lord Weasley!" Dumbledore snapped in irritation silencing the whole of the chamber at the violence implied by his response. "Without going into detail about the process of what the diary was the Unspeakables and I figured out precisely what it was. We were horrified about what we had found. To call it a vile piece of magic does not the begin go describe the necessary steps to make what the diary was. Calling it Black Magic is not severe enough. Harry Potter did not kill Ginerva Weasley nor did he kill Gilderoy Lockeheart or Ronald Billius Weasley. The Unspeakables who have spent decades working on the mysteries of magics related to the mind managed to reconstruct the final moments of their lives."

"What happened? What have we done?" asked one of the minor Lords.

"Ronald Billius Weasley was trying fighting off Gilderoy Lockeheart who was intent on Obliviating Harry and Ronald to claim credit for discovering the Chamber of Secrets. Not only discovering it but slaying the basilisk to rake in gloy for himself" Albus said grimly.

The various Lords and Ladies of the chamber looked sick to their stomach, even those of the Dark. They had sent a child, their saviour who beat voldemort, to Azkaban calling his pleas of innocence nothing but lies. Not only was it coming back to haunt them about Harry Potter being innocent but the next topic made them blanch in utter fear. "A full Ministerial pardon has been granted to Harry James Potter along with undisclosed compensation for his unjust arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban for the crimes he was convicted of but did not committ. On top of that" he looked directly at Lucius Malfoy "his criminal record has been expunged to it former pristine condition."

Murmurs passed around the chamber at the news. If Harry Potter wanted pay back for the fiasco of his trial many heads would roll in all three Alliances though the Light and Dark would take the heaviest hits. More than a handful had slandered him and his House throughout the trial & after he had been incarcerated, there would no doubt be reprisals against them. Britian might not have libel laws for the media but slander was a different story when it came to Ancient and Noble Houses like the Potters or the Blacks. The legal actions Harry could take against them could borderline bankrupt most Ancient Houses and outright strip all wealth from Noble Houses down in terms of monetary damage & STILL hold a balance they might seriously consider servitude contracts for members of their house to appease the no doubt beyond enraged teenager.

"On our next big note- Death Eater attacks in the last three years have been growing progressively and progressively worse that times are growing desperate since our _esteemed minister_ " Dumbledore glare darkly at Conrnelius Fudge who was sweating under all the glares from the Light and Neutral Alliance Houses "thinks an underfunded and rapidly shrinking magical population is good for his poll numbers. We have been forced to cut a deal with the devil who has recently come back into the picture. This person has agreed to lend us aid in exchange for a price. Him and his were presumed dead for the longest time due to absence but his appearance, as well as blood verification as the true parchment, may very well save us all. Allow me to introduce to you Lord Azkaban."

Eyes snapped over to the door in shock. Azkaban? As in the same prison guarded by dementors Azkaban? There was no way on earth. The line of Azkaban was long dead and everyone knew it for fact.

"My my, such a... rapt audience I have." A dark chuckle escaped the young mans throat. Dressed in a form fitting three piece suit he cut the quite figure surrounded by the open trench coat placed around his shoulders. Clutched between his hands was a silver cane topped by a warped and demented skull. Skin pale as ivory topped his hands leading up into a face that shocked many. Perhaps it was looking into the cruel malicious eyes of one Harry Potter shocked them so much. Perhaps it was that his unruly mess of black hair was actually tamed though now it was more white than any other color with black streaks hanging in the bangs. "Oh, don't mind my body guards here. They won't attack you unless you try to do something stupid to me" he said carelessly motioning to the two Dementors floating behind him. "Bella, Carlyle."

The two floatings figures covered heads turned to look at their master.

"Kiss the idiots who try to kill or attack. I can't be bothered to draw my new wand to spill blood. After all" Harrys eyes cruelly cut over to Arthur Weasley who shrunk down to hide from sight "that would make me a murderer." He cackled for a moment darkly before he turned to Albus. "So the warden who I had acting in my stead did not receive the full scope of information I know you possess you lying old goat. Tell me everything you know and I'll consider lending the aid of my Dementors."

"Lord Azkaban already-"

"I AM LORD AZKABAN YOU IMBECILE!" Unholy fire danced in Harrys eyes as he glared at the bearded wizard. "Shall I have to dig out the blood and heritage test from Gringotts to ground it into your thick skull? I just bloody fucking told you I had the warden act in my stead to get information on why you need my Dementors. Insult my intelligence and thats strike three." An undignified huff escaped him seeing the members of the chamber look at hi. confused. "Strikes one and two were charging and indicting me to Azkaban of murders I did not committ. Tell. Me. Everything. Or I'll take the combined wealth, secrets to the Dementors, all of the Dementors themselves and artifacts of the Potter, Azkaban AND Slytherin bloodlines out of England to let you deal with your Voldemort problem. BY YOURSELVES! And I could give two dragon shites less who dies if it comes to that!"

Dumbledore grimaced as he saw nearly all of the chambers occuppants, sans the Dark members who were Voldemorts Death Eaters during the first war, shoot him pleading looks. Harry was Lord Azkaban, he had the real deal ring and control of the of Dementors, and if he left they would all die no two ways about it. Talk about a rock and a hard place, he was damned if he said nothing and damned if he did since Harry despised his guts.

Hovering behind Harry as their master was being informed the two Dementors shared matching looks under the cloaked hoods. Bella, the female Dementor formerly Bellatrix LeStrange, turned her head to her master and reached a hand of laying a hand on his shoulder. "The man leaves out important details master" she said, her voice calm and melodious unlike what everyone knew of her mad ranting and ravings. Silently she thanked the conversion process from freeing her from the compulsions and charms her husband, Voldemorts as well from her Dark Mark being gone now, had used on her person that messed her up. "His thoughts are scheming master. Trying to figure out the best way to get you to complete some prophecy involving you master and the dark lord."

Harrys eyes hardened considerably hearing this as he saw Dumbledore pale. "Bella, Carlyle we're leaving. This country can save it self" he said with a sneer. He turned on heel and briskly walked out toward the door ignoring the many cries and pleas for him to stay.

Dumbledore knew if Harry left all was lost. Those Dementors shouldn't have been able to pierce his shields! Now Harry knew, in part, he was still thinking of him as a pawn! "If you leave your mother will truly die!"

Harry stopped on a dime as the chamber went silent. "My mother and father died the night Voldemort attacked my parents home in Godrics Hollow." The words came in a force calm though the anger in the undertone could be heard in the grinding of his teeth. "Unless you lied to me about that as well. Which doesn't surprise me."

"Lily Potter is still alive held in a stasis within the Department of Mysteries. Her sacrifice has linked her survival with your magics close proximity to her own. If you leave the country for us to fight our battle and die in the process you will be the reason your mother died." Albus knew he painting a huge target on himself to be killed by Harry but they NEEDED the Dementors to take care of the Death Eaters. He could worry about the consequences later but he needed to secure the staying of Harry and the Dementors first.

"How do you know this Albus? And what proof do you have to back this up if it is truth? Lying is your forte. Career politicians have practice with it in spades" Harry said icily, his back still to the chambers.

"She is being studied by the-"

A loud crack was heard before Albus Dumbledore fell to the floor nursing a large bleeding head wound. Harry stalked over with both Dementors trying to calm him down feverishly. "Being studied? I'm sorry but I don't think I heared you rigbt. Did you just tell me my mother Lily Potter, genius witch of her age who figured how to fucking help me survive the Killing Curse as an infant, is no more than a coma patient being treated as a lab rat being tested on to cure a disease!?" Harry roared in fury. No one dared approach him as he retrieved his cane and pulled on the head reveal a wicked blade hidden in the shaft. "Tell me where she is Dumbledore and I won't murder you where you lay after I have my Dementors rape your mind for her location."

"You'll go-"

"Back to Azkaban? Back to my own island and prison? Please! I rule the roost there and under the ageeement signed by the minister I am diplomatically immune to laws of this shitty country BECAUSE I **AM** LORD AZKABAN AND THE KEY TO YOUR SURVIVAL! My one reason right now NOT to kill you is the one you hold hostage, tell me willingly and I won't murder you. Maybe I won't tell the ICW you're committing War Crimes and Crimes Against Humanity by allowing human experimentation on an unknowing party that has no way to object or consent to testing- crimes the ICW itself would execute you for. NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" The gleaming blade cut the thinnest wound letting blood flow slowly.

Cornelius Fudge watched the scene with terror in his soul. He was living on borrowed time and he knew that quite clearly. He had been the most outspoken asshole to not only smear Harrys name but the Ancient and Noble House of Potter in the papers. Perhaps he could run damage control now while the boy was on the edge of murdering Dumbledore. "Harry my good lad I-"

"Silence soon to be ex minister Fudge." Eyes turnes to the second Dementor who had yet to speak. "Our master has done much reading in the weeks since his pardon and rehabilitation" Carlyle said though he snorted internally. Harry had needed no rehabilitation at all but his master was smart enough to know he needed to keep appearances. "Your rash disregard for slander laws against the Ancient and Noble House of Britian is at the very top of our masters list of people who will pay for slandering his name as well as his Ancient and Noble House who has served the British monarchy before the creation of the Ministry. 'Murderer, psycho, sociopath'. Just a few choice words you used to describe the young master. Words many here have used as all well and many much worse. You will all face your dues in time but it will be the fossil who wholds our masters mother hostage first."

Silence reigned as Harry gave the order to Bella to strip Dumbledores mind of all the information regarding the location of his mother. The screams and thrashing under the Dementor magic didn't faze him as he glared impassively at the captive audience. "My decision stands. Fight your own dark lord. Kill him yourself Dumbasadoor. Bella, Carlyle" he turned back twisting the head on the cane making the Dementors cloak glow a crimson color before they flashed blinding everyone but Harry "we're going to retrieve my mother from those neanderthals."

From the floor behind the young man two kneeling figures looked up at Harry drawing startled gasps. A youth restored Bellatrirx LeStrange looked up with something akin to loving respect for the young master who freed from the shackles of her husband and former master. Beside her looking up as respectfully at Harry was the second most vilified wizard in all of Britian Carlyle Sebastian Bachetonne. "Of course master" the two replied simultaneously rising as one following the young lord out ignoring the pleas for him to reconsider.


	2. Chapter 2

A normal day in the Department of Mysteries was pretty boring depending on your job or specialty as an Unspeakable. Mind Mages spent their days in the Brain Room and Archives deciphering half forgotten spell strings, potions specialists called the labs home where they tried to re-create esoteric and forgotten potions from the barest of hints & the list goes on. Today however was a decidedly not very normal day Amelia Bones thought with a grimace. Between her and the many, many, many dead or dying Unspeakable was one Harry James Potter surrounded on either side by two of Britains most hated magical villians. "Potter, you won't get away this" she said in warning.

"I haven't done a thing Director Bones. The Unspeakables at the behest of Albus Dumbledore on the other hand, that is something to be discussed in great detail. Crimes Against Humanity and Accessory to War Crimes that would see the Unspeakables executed by my Dementors. Executions that would ordered by the ICW and then have them seize control Englands magical government to tear it down to the core and rebuild it back up imprisoning or executing every turn coat, traitor or corrupt person they came across along the way. Trust me, they would all die since I refuse to house _your criminals anymore in my prison_ " Harry said evenly. "Even if I did something you could not persecute me and send me back to Azkaban without me laughing at you. Before I stepped one foot into the Wizengamot chambers to listen to the desperate pleas for the master of Dementors to aid them in their ending Death Eater problem I was handed a very interesting document signed by your figure head Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. In small words for you, I have full unlimited diplomatic immunity to your laws Bones. You and your empty threats don't scare me."

"Young master... No disrespect but is being flippant with the woman who was key in putting you away during your original farce of a trial wise?" Bellatrix asked with measured words. While Harry was not like Voldemort or her former husband, the bastard had been granted death at her hands by Harrys benevolence after hearing of what the pig had done to her, Harry was dangerous in his own right that if he and her former master met in combat the snake faced freak should be worried. Not only was he dangerous magically or physically but he was a force unto himself. With the grace he carried himself with and the way he internalized the experience of being a prisoner in Azkaban prior to his rise as its Lord and Master she was often left in awe of the young wizard. He was a grueling task master but fair. He tried to not demand the impossible of his slaves, all the prisoners were his slaves after he rose as Lord Azkaban and magically beat those who resisted to fall into line, but if they did the absolute best of their assigned task with no fuss he wouldn't punish them for falling short of the assignments task if they could not complete it in time. What truly endeared Bellatrix to her new master was two-fold: first and foremost he had restored her back to her youthful pre-Death Eater branded state thanks to his converting her into his Chief Female Dementor. She was young and beautiful once more free of the charms & potions that had twisted her into the monster the wizarding world had known. The second reason was much more simple but like the first it was in its simplicity that proved Harry was a much better master than Voldemort was, he let Bellatrix live her life as she wished it as long as she played by the rules he gave her and did what she was told when she was told to do so. He didn't demand of her to do anything remotely demeaning, not like Voldemort who in her youth prior to becoming his most fearsome lieutenant was forced to be the Death Eaters relief whore against her will, and often his most direct order of her was to help Carlyle- his Chief Male Dementor- keep order within the walls of Azkaban with the other Dementors to order around at their disposal unless he said otherwise. It was these two primary reasons she traded one abusive master for another who saw the value she had not just as a witch but as a person with her own mind and one evil brand that stood for a horrible cause she had only embraced because of her insanity being taken advantage of for a brand with a just & truly noble cause she could stand fully behind. For the briefest moment her eyes drifted to said brand and almost smiled to herself. **'The Mark of Demense operates almost like the Dark Mark does. I hold the master key and those who bear my mark can be summoned to me if need be. Unlike the Dark Mark I refuse to abuse the magic of it to needlessly abuse my faithful like Voldemort does. If you earn my ire you will hear about it from me in person and be given a chance to plead your case but torture for the sake of torture is not something I will take part of.'** The snippet of what she had been told briefly replayed as she took in the details of the mark. To her it had been explained that unlike Voldemorts Dark Mark, the Mark of Demense was not one particular branding image but coded in runes and spell work woven into the desired image of the bearer. Her Mark of Demense almost made her laugh when she looked at it but it was fitting for her. On her left forearm, where her former Death Eater brand was, with wings spread was the image of an angel fallen from grace. In one hand she clutched a bladed staff and the other bore a shield, an aegis bearing the seal of Azkaban; a not so subtle declaration of her seeking to redeem herself as her masters sword and shield.

"Probably not but we need to get through her to continue the search" Harry said after a moment of internal inspection and a glance at Bellatrix. He had noted her gaze flick to her Mark and the subtle twitch of muscles. In time the wings of her angels Mark would change, that he knew. Bellatrix would know when she earned her redemption. She was already so loyal and powerful but her intelligence & wit combined Carlyles rather impressive knowledge of spells that Bella had never even heard of or imagined to have existed put her already on the path to being redeemed in his eyes. She forsook all she had known, albeit she was being manipulated by torture violence potions and charms, for a chance to pay for her crimes; she subjected herself to his will knowing full well he could have killed her and did not hesistate in the slightest.

Amelias eyes switched between the three criminals, she heard of Harrys pardon but she still refused to believe him innocent of the crime he had been sent to Azkaban. "And just what or who are you searching for?" she asked bluntly.

"Albus Dumbledore admitted to the continued life of Lady Potter and giving her to the Unspeakables to study her body. From the information I took from his mind he had ordered one of your Unspeakables by the name of Croaker to aggressively dissect the magic that kept her alive. By all accounts he told the public both Lord and Lady Potter died that night my former master was given the location of where the young master & his family were hiding under fidelus by Peter Pettigrew" Bellatrix explained. "However because of our understanding of magic acting precisely why it does is flawed and incomplete the young masters mother survived the Killing Curse cast on her leaving her vegetative and linked her magic, and thusly her survival, to her sons. We know she lies in here within the Department of Mysteries not just because I stripped it from his mind bu-"

"Bella, quiet please" Harry said raising a finger in a manner similar to a teacher commanding a room full of children. He saw her mouth close at his request as he rewarded her with a light appreciative clap on the shoulder. "As the Lord Azkaban I was tried foolishly to be trapped to helping your backwards society. Dumbledore tried to hold the secret hostage but theres one particular fact about Dementor magic Director Bones. No one can shield their mind from any form of Dementor attack no matter how disciplined they are in mind magicks." He proceeded forward in lock step with the two Dementors keeping pace. "Just as I do not need to use Legimemcy to see you still believe me a criminal without a conscious and a murderer. It doesn't matter Director. I will find my mothers body. I will take her with me back to Azkaban Island to restore her and you won't stop me. If you do I will remove every limiter spell on my two companions here and I will let them murder every man woman & child in this building. I'll make them save you for last though, a nice public execution for aiding and abetting a criminal like Albus Dumbledore. With you gone I'm sure a person with far less scruples would love to take your position and then your niece..." He gave a quiet tsk tsk tsk "When she sees you executed for aiding and abetting, well I'm sure she'll end up tbe perfect trophy wife to an abusive wizard. The Ancient House of Bones will become a joke and if the wizard is truly cruel like most in England are by default he may just pass your beloved niece around like a two knut whore to all his buddies. Don't tempt me to inflict such a fate on a good girl like Susan, not when it means you siding with a man who destroyed my reputation and smeared the name of me and mine across the Prophet before & during my 'trial' as well as after my incarceration" he said icily.

Bellatrix and Carlyle shuddered as Harry finished. Neither knew their master to a cruel man but for him to so matter of factly threaten an innocent girl with a fate that they knew she was shielded from with Amelia alive it forced them to remind themselves that their master was just as capable of truly cruel and cold action as he was of being fair & just.

Amelias expression froze in a mix of outrage, worry and unhidden loathing. If she was to die Susan did lose all shielding from the British laws. Susan would be forced to take headship of House Bones and as smart as Susan was Amelia knew her niece wss not politically savy nor did Susan possess the political accumen to protect herself from the various laws targeting female Head of Houses. She also knew Harry was right and Susan would more than likely end up an abused trophy wife who got passed around more than the whores in Knockturn Alley; not just that but House Bones wealth would disappear and lose all credibility. "You wouldn't" she said slowly.

"I wouldn't have considered it before I was incarcerated but now" Harry grinned a nasty predatory smirk "I won't hesitate if you don't get out my way."

Carlyle shot Bellatrix a look and grabbed Harrys shoulder firmly, not demandingly or like he was trying to warn his young master from crossing a line, and turned him just slightly. "As factually correct as our master is Director Bones the situation is more dire for you, yours and everyone in this building. If we don't find the mistresses body not only do I know our master will allow us the leeway to end everyones lives in this building, we will follow his command to execute you last in a very public fashion and place leaving your niece to the grim fate he described. If you care about no one else, care for your niece only and tell us where we can the Lady Potters body or stand aside" he said in a flat commanding tone.

Harry glanced to Carlyle and did a mental count. Bellatrix and Carlyle were Chief among his Dementors but for the male to so subtly try to disuade him from wholesale slaughter would merit reflection for later. It was both smart but also presumptive of the man. He would never truly wish such a cruel fate on Susan, he and the redhead were friends before his incarceration & even she proclaimed his innoncence at trial. If he did have to kill Amelia Bones then Susan would still be protected under the aegis of the Potter, Azkaban and Slytherin names. "We'll speak about this later Carlyle." He saw the man shudder at the six words and nod. "Now are you going to tell me where I can find this Croaker character so I may retrieve my mothers body or do I unleash two very pent up Dementors on the innocent people of this building Amelia? Its your choice" he said evenly staring at the proxy Head of House Bones.

Amelia weighed the pros and cons before cursing Harry Potter to hell. "CROAKER GET YOUR ASS HERE FRONT AND CENTER BEFORE I HAVE A DEATH WARRANT PUT OUT ON YOUR PREGNANT WIFE!" she snarled viciously. The hatred she felt for the man right now in no way influenced her threat. Nope, none at all. Of course she would only succeed in fooling herself since she was not that cruel but desperate time and desperate measures she would later rationalize.

Once said man had materialized Bellatrix was on the man stripping his mind bare with the same magics she used on Dumbledore. The mad twinkling violet eyes noted the horror etched into Amelias face as blood streamed from the Unspeakables eyes, ears, nose and mouth before he slumped in her grasp dead. Her expression went grim before rage took over her features. "Young master there is grave news" she said making a motion for him and Carlyle to follow her quickly. "Experiment room Alpha Sigma 01-A3!" A door opened and the three went through where she murdered three male Unspeakables trying to force themselves on two unconscious and restrained women.

Harry saw red as he picked up the charts. The names set him off before he turned his furious gaze to his two Chief Dementors. "Kill everyone in this building, in this city if you must but I want the mutilated corpse of Albus Dumbledore at my feet by sunset. Go!" The order was barked with such venom and hatred he saw a moment of fear on Bellas face. She was probably having nasty flasbacks to Voldemort. Carlyle left instantly as he looked to Bella, his eyes still radiating fury but softening. "I'm not a monster like Voldemort Bella, you know this" he said handing her the second clipboard. The name on the clipboard initiated the same fury her eyes as it did his own moments before.

"Forgive my hesitation young master. Your will is my command" Bella said bowing deeply at the waist before disappearing. She would see the old man not just dead and mutilated like Harry ordered but she would enjoy doing it in the process. Just who was the second unconscious woman in the room with Harrys mother Lady Lily Potter? According to the paperwork and blood analysis it was another family member of Harrys. More specifically Harrys aunt once removed from the Irish Pureblood House of Evans- Pandora Liliana Lovegood nee Evans. Just like Lily, Pandora was claimed dead to the public at large and sent to the Department of Mysteries by Albus Dumbledore to have the magic keeping her alive after the accident that 'killed' her dissected for whatever nefarious purpose.

Left alone with both unconscious women Harry gently undid the restraints on both of them like they were fragile dolls. "Mom, auntie... You'll be ok. As soon as I get you two back to Azkaban I will restore you back to health, that is my promise as kin. And don't worry auntie" his gaze switched to Pandoras form "I'll make damn certain Luna knows you're still alive. Its ironic and funny now that I think about it." He chuckled softly threading a hand through the two womens hair lovingly like a child proving a simple fact of love to those they had known all their lives. "I always told Luna that I wished she was family like I considered Susan to be both my sister in all but blood and my best friend. Now I know shes my cousin, she'll be thrilled" he said leaning over to the blonde and kissed her cheek softly."But not nearly as thrilled and happy to have her mother she adores more than life itself back in her life. Just as I know your husband Xenophilius will be over the moon to have his 'Pandoras Box Of Fun and Chaos', yes Luna told me, he loved back in his arms. Welcome home Auntie Pandora." His eyes gleamed softly glancing between the pair. He wasn't sure how long he sat there talking to the pair but soon enough Bella and Carlyle returned.

"The corpse hangs in the gallows before your quarters on the island young master. None were too eager to come to his aid and unnecessary loss of life was minimal" Bella said.

"Duly noted. Bring them to the island and set their beds up in my chambers. Get the best medical minds in the world out there to the island, none of them from this backwards country preferable. Money is no obstacle" Harry said standing and clutched his cane in one hand, the other clutching both medical clipboards in the other, before beginning to walk away. His keen senses picked up the sound of the two Dementors delicately lifting the two women into their arms from the bed and the sounds of disapproval of no doubt how light they were.

"Where are you going young manster?"

Harry paused midstep and turned his gaze to look at Bella who had concern etched into her eyes, concern not just for the physical and magical health of the two women but no doubt his own mental health at the moment. "I have a cousin to inform that her mother is still alive and a promise to keep to a dear friend Bella. I will be back on the island before the full moon rises to its zenith. Please just... Do as I asked of you" he said after a moment. After a moment he exited the room and the Department of Mysteries flanked by his two Dementors carrying their precious cargo. A far off thought noted just how wide a berth they were given and found it appropriate. Poke the bear and it mauls you; once it mauls you a single time you forever more give the bear more than a healthy berth. The moment they were in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic Harry disapparated away to his destination at the same time his Dementors did back to Azkaban.

Bella conjured medical beds and summoned the prison doctors, some of the best out there hired after Harrys ascent to Lord Azkaban, set to doing every thorough examination on Pandora and Lily without invasive spells. "Siri, I'm worried about Harry" she said quietly leaning against her companion who wrapped his arms around her. The witch snuggled into the embrace and looked up with the worry etched far too vividly in her eyes. Bellatrix was a lot of things and did a lot of things well but dealing with worry or stress was not one of them. Add on when that stress or worry was centered around someone she loved, in this case her new master who just happened to be family, it doubly affected her. Ask her to kill, maim and tortutre- she can do that easy peasy. Ask her to sit idly by and wait while the people **she** loved or cared about **OR** in the case of Lily and Pandora- wait around watching and waiting to be told they were going to be ok so that she could pass it on to Harry all the while worrying about Harrys well being mentally & emotionally at the present time.. That she did very much less well. It made her fingers itch and fidget, it made her nervous. And she hates being nervous or fidgety.

Carlyles appearance shimmered and melted before a younger & healthier Sirius Orion Black was left in his place. It was decided upon his change between the three of them that Sirius take a public appearance of someone far more dangerous than himself and the convenience of Azkaban had that in spades given Carlyle Sebastian Bachetonne, the second most wanted villain after Bellatrix before her transformation into a Dementor, had been executed alongside the most dangerous criminals then currently incarcerated as Harrys first order of business to truly clean up his ancestral home of Azkaban in part. "I know you are Bell" Sirius said squeezing Bellatrix within his grasp to give her some comfort. They may have never seen eye to eye when she was older and insane but in their youth the pair had been thick as thieves and with their youth back it took no time for the estranged pair to be just as close again. "I know you are and so am I but just as soon as the pup returns and those two opens their eyes he'll be ok." He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "Trust me and trust Harry Bella. He won't lead us astray nor would he do anything truly reckless without reason."


	3. Extra extra! Read all about it!

Bellatrix sighed quietly as she stared out of the window and down into the courtyard where Harry had spent the last few hours unmoving. She knew that whatever he had done concerning his newfound cousin and friend had gone well but beyond that she hadn't seen him move from his seated spot watching the crows pick at Albus Dumbledores mutilated corpse as the breeze made it sway in the gallows. It was as unnerving as it was almost poetic. Dumbledore had sent Harry to Azkaban to die and yet it was Albus who was a corpse being eaten by the Dementor Crows that Harry accidentally created the first he tried to do the conversion process; the humans died, no big loss since they were rapists and murderers, but the crows that feasted on the corpses changed. Eyes became blood red, midnight black feathers may as well have been black holes sucking in light and the talons were like the sharpest goblin weapon rending corpse flesh away with ease.

"You care about him more than you wish to ever admit out loud. Isn't that right Bell?" Sirius asked leaning against the doorframe to her room. While he had never been the smartest wizard alive, and he would never claim to be, it was clear to him that just like James had pined after Lily so long ago there was a similar longing within his cousin for Harry. Was it that he freed her from her shackles that truly endeared her? Was it that he treated her as more than a pawn? He didn't claim to have all the answers but he knew for certain she was sweet on Harry. To a degree he knew Harry was at least a tiny bit sweet on her as well. It was small appreciative glances for her work, appropriate glances, and sometimes his touch would linger on Bellatrixs person a little longer than necessary; it was a million small things but they were there.

"He hasn't moved from the steps of the gallows for the last six hours since the Lovegoods and Susan Bones were apparated back to the main land. His eyes have been nothing but focused on the crows breaking down the old man body bite by bite." Bellatrix was aware that what she said was by no means connected to the question Sirius asked but at the same time they both knew it was more connected than words were needed to say. It was hard to admit even within the sanctuary of her own mind but Sirius was right. She did care because of all the reasons of freeing her from Rudolpho and Voldemort but it was more than that. Besides Sirius Harry was the only one to sit with her at length and just listen to her when she needed to vent. If she wanted advice or needed perspective he always msde himself available for her. "I'm starting to get worried" she said closing her eyes.

"Drag him away then." The answer was simple to Sirius so how it escaped Bellatrix was beyond him. "Its almost dinner time anyway, he has to eat at some point. If he tries to wave you off do what you used to be so good at-" The marauder yelped and ducked a vicious sharp knife that nearly skewered his chest.

"Choose your next words very carefully Sirius Orion Black." Both figures turned to find Harry perched on the stone ledge of the window in Bellas room facing the gallows still. "You two talk very loudly you know. I didn't hear everything you said to each other but implying to Bella she should do what she used to be good at is a very...dangerous choice of phrase" Harry said turning his head slightly making the scarred side of his face visible to the duo.

"I was talking about batting those eyes of her. As much as even I have to admit pup that your magic as Lord Azkaban restoring us to our primes has given Bella back a rather vivacious form I don't think the answer to her concern was seducing you into her bed and riding you like a stalli-"

Bellatrix growled and cast a rather powerful stinging hex before banishing the door shut on Sirius forcing the man child out of her room. "That mutt thinks more with his dick more than anything else." Letting the wand drop onto her bed one eye opened and the concern that had anxiously built ovet the last six hours eased slightly. "Harry... if I asked you for permission to do something that might be taken in a way that may or may not be interpretted as what I would hope you saw it as... Would you consider it?" she asked choosing her words cautiously.

Harry peered curiously at Bellatrix and tilted his head in intrigue. "I suppose that would depend entirely on who you are asking Bella. Are you asking me for permission as your Lord and Master or are you asking me permission as just Harry?" he asked. "Its the little detail that matters Bella."

Bellatrix opened her other eye frowning slightly. The tone of Harrys voice and the words he used did color her question as being met with no resistance but he was right. She should have specified since she had clear rules when it came to her capacity in asking while in 'business mode' as he called it where she and Sirius were his guards as he did his business as Lord Azkaban. "I guess... Its a little of both. But mostly its not...to do with my Lord and Master. As kind and generous as he is" she said approaching the teen slowly with measured steps. "If I'm truly honest its just to do with _you_ , not my Lord Azkaban-Potter-Slytherin." She stopped a few steps short of Harry and peered out over the prison walls to the setting sun. Some screams echoed as one of the subordinate Dementors was probably terrorizing one of the more violent prisoners with some of the magic Harry gave them to keep the sorts in line.

Harry arched an eyebrow at that and turned fully so he was sat facing Bellatrix completely. If it was about him personally and not having to do with business she certainly had his full attention. "My attention has been at your disposal as you know since you have proven your loyalty to me time and again. So tell me, whats on your mind" he said scooting over and patting the stone ledge beside him. He saw her hesitate for a moment and bite her lip before taking the offered space for her own.

"I know I've thanked you a lot ever since you not only freed me from my chains and restored me to this form. Even more I've thanked you time and again that you've given me the chance to redeem myself not just to you but in time to the rest of our society even if I am only redeemed by some people its better than nothing. But I don't think... I don't think words are enough to prove how thankful I am and..." Bellatix paused slightly embarrassed as she looked down to her lap with her cheeks staining a light pink "and I think I know the way to best show how thankful I am. I just don't want you to think weirdly or less of me for it if I asked you for permission to show it." She cursed internally the tingling in her stomach but looked up slightly at Harry with a mix of hope and trepidation. Her teenage years had been a blur after thirteen, something attributed to being put under effects of that blasted contract between her and her dead ex-husband signed by her dad. Was this what it felt like to have that raw nervousness of being so close to the one you felt so strongly for? Was this that aching longing so many girls had described in the dorms and common room when you wanted to confess your feelings but you were equally scared of being rejected?

Bellatrixs words shocked Harry slightly as she looked at him like that. He'd seen that look before on the faces of girls at Hogwarts confessing feelings to the guys, and one lesbian couple he accidentally stumbled across in alcove as he rushed to a potions lesson, they liked. Did Bella like him? Was that why she was so acting so shy and hesitant to ask of him permission? Deciding to be bold he leaned in close and gently brushed his lips against hers. For a moment he felt her stiffen before melting into him, her arms surrounding his neck and pulling herself onto his lap. "We'll figure this out. Together. I promise you my Bella" he whispered softly against her lips. The increased grip and slight tears welling in her eyes worried him as a hand raised to her face wiping them away.

"Thank you Harry. I never had this..." Bellatrix struggled to find the word and gave up before motioning between them "happen before. My youth after thirteen in the emotional department is blank after my dad signed my betrothal to that pig you let me kill. I never understood what it meant to become attached to someone because you care about them befor you broke my chains and freed me from them." She rested her cheek against his hand smiling softly. "Feels like coming home doesn't hurt anymore. Knowing someone who cares about me, truly cares about me, is waiting for me... It feels... Makes me feel safe and wanted wholly" she said as her voice dropped to a quiet tone.

Harry had to stretch his senses slightly but the soft word words tickled him in a way nothing ever had before. It wasn't the words themselves but the sentiment that came with them that sparked a new emotion within him, a protective unlike his 'saving everyone I can complex' he had before. Bellatrix admitting to the feeling of 'coming home' not hurting her anymore was significant in the sense she was proclaiming to him that she **wanted** to come home to him. That 'coming home' to him made her feel safe and if he wasn't reading far too much into it like he thought he might that it was where she wanted to stay. Taking a gamble he kissed her once more but took a gentle dominant position as he buried one hand in her hair gripping it lightly but possessively. If this was what she wanted, and by Merlin he hoped she did since he did think so fondly of her, then here was her chance to say it or back out.

A soft gasp escaped Bellatrixs throat as Harry kissed her once more and unlike she had ever thought she'd ever do- she submitted to him without a fight. His hand in her hair gripping it possessively made her quiver but her eyes showed affection unbound as she trailed her fingers against the skin of his neck. Surrendering under his slightly sloppy method made her smile into the kiss before she broke it panting quietly. "Is that an invitation to move in?" she asked with a quiet breathy laugh of tease. Merlin above it felt so...so freeing to be open and clear about the warmth of affection she felt for Harry. She had thought she would explode before but him taking the initiative to kiss her, his initiative to promise her they would figure it out **together** , his taking the courage to kiss her again and test just how serious her words were.. She had never felt so light in her spirit as she did wrapped up right there and then in his arms.

"An invitation? No its not" Harry teased back laughing softly. He nuzzled her throat as his eyes closed, glimmers of amusement and something far lighter than he had ever felt disappearing from sight as be breathed her in. Dark magic, blood and something uniquely Bella filled his nose as one eye opened up to look st her. "That was me asking you what are you waiting for, a fornal invitation."

A comfortable silence surrounded the new couple as Bellatrix played idly with Harrys hair and Harry traced his fingers lightly across the fabric of her shirt to her skin in random shapes. "You had me worried out there Harry" Bellatrix said after a while as she rested her chin on top of his head. "You were so lost in your own head I don't think you realized you spent just over six hours in the same spot watching your Dementor Crows pick Albus' corpse apart."

"I apologize for worrying you then Bella." Harry paused midstroke of tracing a circle along the center of the spine. "My mind was working overtime on everything the bastard did to ruin my life" he said continuing his fingers motion though the circle now morphed into a cadeceus(1). "Do you know how it all started?"

Bella noted the absent minded tone and didn't want to interrupt lest it upset Harry so she shook her head. If he wished to truly tell her she would listen and would not judge. Harry had been played as a pawn by a man who saw him no better a pawn like she had been, she could understand better than anyone else.

"First year I was collected by Hagrid to go school shopping." The solitary open orb gained a far away look as his fingers pressed harder, not much but slightly so, against Bella. "I got the money from my trust vault and Hagrid retrieved something I would later learn in a mishap filled disaster was Nicholas Flamels Philosphers Stone. I remember being so curious about it but Hagrid told me not to worry about it, that it wasn't important. I let it go at the mans insistence thinking in my naive innocence of the world back then that if he said it wasn't import then it wasn't."

"Hold up, you're telling me _the_ Philosphers Stone- The Eternal Alchemists life work- was housed in Gringotts four years ago? And it was moved to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked shocked.

"Yes I am Bella. I didn't know it at the time but I found out later it had been stored in a vault owned by Dumbledore. The setup of Hagrid taking me to Gringotts and helping school shop was no coincidence." Harry freed one hand and gently pushed Bellatrixs head up. "Can we move to the bed dear? The stone under my ass is starting to make it numb." Her chiming bell like laughter made a tiny smile come to his lips before Bella was off his lap and on her feet though her hands were intertwined with his own tugging him to his feet.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to Harry. We are all entitled to our secrets love" Bellatrix said plopping down on the four poster bed reminiscent of her Hogwarts days though the black Acromantula silk and Thestral mane hair sheets leant a far more elegant look than Hogwarts could ever dream of. Her eyes traced the aegis of Azkaban, a gold and silver trim shield adorned with the image of a royal thestral with its wings spread out in the foreground of two crossed swords behind it, before finding those green eyes that held so much knowledge of humanities cruel nature it scared her sometimes looking so tenderly at her.

"Its fine Bella. Theres a muggle saying for talking about painful or traumatic things. The healers at St. Mungos would call it theraputic like the muggles do but I prefer the muggle term that applies more in this sense- cartharsis. It isn't just getting it off my chest but like every time you asked me for my perspective on something or for my opinion- it forces me to separate my feelings from the facts of what happened." Harry sat next to Bellatrix again but freed his hands so he could lean on the bed against them behind his back. "When the year started proper the sorting happened and I laugh now realizing I made a mistake. The Sorting Hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin but it was a confrontation with Malfoy jr that disuaded me from even considering it."

Bellatrixs eyes widened hearing that little fact. Harry could have been a Slytherin if it hadn't of been for that little poof Draco? There was a possibility Harry could have been a supporter if Draco had shut up and obeyed his Pureblood Prince training? Shaking herself of the thought she didn't say a word. Even being free of the compulsions, charms and potions she sometimes found old thoughts like the ones from moments before popping into her head. Instead of them being influenced by the men in her life it was reflective of her upbringing as a Black coming back to the surface. "Without this potentially sounding condescending.. You were wasted as a stupid lion. Your intelligence while not centered on books would have served you well as a Slytherin" she said placing a hand on his leg lightly

"No offense taken at all and I agree. Anyways, I got sent into that pit of lions and I regret every second of it. The first year wasn't so bad in my naive mind. I had two 'friends' who stood beside me and I was happy. Then came the time where I actually went after the Philosphers Stone. Only it wasn't simple, something I had expected it to be back then." Harry summoned his wand and, using the same magic the shade of sixteen year old Tom Riddle used, drew in the air several symbols. "The first obstacle was getting past a cerberus to get to the trapdoor. After passing throw the trapdoor me and my troop of friends had to pass through Devils Snare. After that it was a pain in the arse to find the right key for the door leading to the next room. Oh, to make it all worse it was one key out of a horde of hundreds that all began to try and skewer me once I caugnt the right one."

Bellatrixs attention was fiercely focused as her eyes widened with every added detail. "Dumbledore set you up before you knew it. Each obstacle was tailored to eliminate your 'friends' from reaching the end and being being able to help you" she said after Harry finished describing his duel with Quirrel and banished the shade of Voldemort.

"Yeah he did" Harry said with an indifferent shrug. "What I found cruel was the Mirror though I didn't voice that thought ever around him, mentally or verbally. You want to know what I saw in the Mirror of Erised Bella? My parents, alive and well at my side. I was older, there were hands clasped in mine and smiling children at my feet. I couldn't explain it at the time but I had this feeling they were _**MY**_ children. Three little girls as beautiful as their mothers, one blonde and the twins with hair black as pitch, with an older boy giving his brother a noogie." He chuckled softly letting his head fall back so he was staring at the black bed canopy.

"Wait a second, you said mothers?" Bellatrix said slowly. Her voice was very only slightly edged with annoyance. She had never shared well and even with this just being Harry recounting his experiences the idea of sharing her new boyfriend/master, they would have to discuss this later she thought to herself, did not sit well.

"Yeah." The answer was short and sweet though a notion of his head kept Bellatrix silent. "I thought I was going mad or I used too magic. Dumbledore had said to me when he found me after the duel the Mirror of Erised was a cruel artifact that showed you what you desired most in the world but the magic drove most people spare with one exposure to the Mirror. I had a total of two or three Dumbledore knew about when in reality there was a dozen visits to see the Mirror. I would sit and watch it for hours. Scenes would unfold before me and it felt like I was being mocked. The life I should of had would play out; visits to the zoo with my parents, birthdays with family members and presents instead of the beaten-within-an-inch-of-death birthdays I had growing up and performed accidental magic in my mothers muggle sisters home. They hated magic..."

Bellatrix saw Harrys eyes glaze over causing her concern. "Really love.. You don't have to continue" she pressed on the point and gently squeezed his leg.

"I already said its fine. I want you to understand. You've told me everything about you in the last two years and its only fair you understand all there is about me. Now more than before if this, us" Harry balanced his weight on one arm behind him while placing his now free hand on top of Bellas "is going to work. Anyway, as I was saying... Right, I was in the mirrors presence a dozen times and each subsequent visit after the first it was like watching a movie unfold. A parody of my childhood and what I hoped would become of my future. The last visit like I said I saw an older me surrounded by my parents holding the hands of two beautiful witches with a third behind me and kids at my feet. I remember thinking if I could land one true love I would be happy and that the mirrors magic was taking the mickey with me by showing three women looking at me with such absolute unconditional love & adoration."

Bellatrix was silent as Harry seemed to weigh his words mentally.

"Now that I think about it I think the mirror wasn't wrong. One of the witches kinda looked you. The older mature body version of you but there was a graceful and serene quality to her eyes instead of the madness that you were known for before I freed you from Voldemort and Rudolphos control" Harry said tilting his head almost looking perplexed.

Bellatrix was a bit surprised by that. Magical artifacts ran the gammot but there was **no** recorded artifact that ever accurately predicted any aspect of the future. "Maybe it was a fluke image?" she suggested.

"Are you saying the thought of being the mother of my children is unnapealing?" Harry asked looking at Bellatrix, hurt shining in his eyes.

Violet eyes widened realizing she had vocalized an absent thought and knew she had to set him at ease. "N-not at all! It is appealing Harry" she said looking ashamed for even giving that notion life in her mind. "I..I just meant that most people will look at enchanted objects and they'll either see/hear or whatever the object is supposed to do. Its just no recorded artifact has ever accurately predicted anything about the future and I'm not counting the prophecy orbs the ministry has since ninety nine percent of them are all hogwash and dragon shite." She could see he wasn't completely mollified so she leaned over kissing him and pressing her weight down so that he was on his back with her on top of him. Her hands cupped his face as her eyes closed and she put every ounce of affection she felt for him into the kiss. "Harry.. Being open with my emotions is still new to me but the idea of being the mother to your children doesn't scare me. If it does come to pass I know it'll be a time where I could say just as easily that I loved you as I do my own name. As it is I adore you with every piece of me and if I didn't believe in letting actions speak for me I would prove it."

Harry was quiet as his hands rested on Bellas hips but said nothing.

Bellatrix bit her lip finding Harrys silence stifling and made her nervous. "Harry, what do you want me to say or do to prove to you that I mean it when I say I adore you with every fiber of my being? Aside from Sirius you are the only man to ever look at me and see something more than a powerful witch. You respect that part of me but you respect my mind and everything else about me. Any other backwards ass guy in this country would see me as nothing but breeding stock for powerful children. You don't and that is something special that I like about you" she said tracing her finger along his jaw.

"Sleep with me."

Bellatrix blinked before frowning internally. She adored Harry and would prove it but just like having his children, if it came to pass, she wanted their physical intimacy to come naturally when they could say they loved each other. Still, she did say she would do anything..

"Not like that" Harry said gently grapsing Bellatrixs hand as she went to reach for the first clasp on her robe. "I'm tired. Our days been long and I think the two of us could use some rest. I' back after changing." Rolling them so they faced each other he kissed Bellas forehead lightly before letting her hips go. "And I do believe you Bella." He was gone after that traipsing out of the room.

Later that night Sirius scowled as he stalked his, Harrys and Bellatrixs side of the Lord Azkaban wing of the residental ward. Harry and Bellatrix failed to show for dinner as well as the nightly debriefing from the Dementors so he had been forced to do the paperwork. This left a very annoyed Sirius. "When I find those two I'm.." His grumblings were silenced as he peeked his head into Bellatrixs room and saw the sight before him. Strong, independent 'I don't need a man' Bellatrix Black was curled up rather happily asleep in the arms of an equally asleep and protectively embracing Harry. He couldn't be mad at the two now, not seeing this sight. "Morgana bless them, its like seeing James and Lily all over again" he said softly noticing how even in her sleep Bellatrix was so enthralled in Harrys warmth she would adjust ever so minutely to take more and Harry seemed too happy to give it to the witch. Even under the blanket, he couldn't help thanking Hectate the blanket slipped off them revealing in part them both fully dressed in sleeping clothes, it was obvious their limbs were intertwined like long lost lovers and her position burying her head in the crook of his neck melted even his romantic heart. "Take care of each other you two. You deserve this at the very least for all the suffering you've endured at the hands of our society." Silently closing door he walked away back to the administrative section where a little more paperwork waited. He'd make Harry pay him back for the annoyance later but for tonight he would let the two dream in peace within the embrace of the other who adored them.

-Tonks residence-

Ted Tonks was mid nightcap when his floo flared to life. Seeing the visage of Sirius Black he was mildly surprised. "Sirius Black as I live and breathe. What can I do for you?" he asked sitting up proper in his chair. It must've been a year since he last saw the Lord Black for matters of business.

"All business for the moment barrister" Sirius said. "Did you keep the statements Harry I gave you last year while we built up our case against Dumbledore for the shit he did to us?"

Ted grimaced darkly recalling the damning statements and the even more damning evidence that had been presented to him. "Clad in the bloodward strong box as you two made perfectly clear. Why?" he asked with a shifting gaze. He didn't like Albus Dumbledore one bit but something didn't smell right.

"May I step through? You'll want to see this in person and then I want it all put through the midnight editor in time for the mornings Prophet. The backwards English magical society is in for a very rude very painful closed fist punch in the face as a wakeup call" Sirius said waving a fiery image of a shief of papers.

"Very well. Come through Lord Black but forgive my shortness, it is quite late."

"I'm aware but that is why it works to our advantage" Sirius said as he dusted soot off his his robes. Handing the shiefs of paper over he watched the man read them over with his eyes widening to what must have been painful proportions.

"Lord Black this... These..."

"Are one hundred percent the real and Merlins honest parchment. Take these and run it with everything else. When I see the articles in the morning edition I will wire this much to your families Gringotts account." Sirius scratched out a number on a piece of scrap parchment and pricked his finger letting one bead of blood stain the parchment making it glow gold as he signed his name with a flourish. "A promisory note on my honor as Lord Black and a friend Ted" he said sliding the parchment over.

Teds eyes widened even further seeing the amount of galleons being promised for such a small but damning service. "I'll be right off then to the midnight editor then. Feel free to help yourself to a night cap in absence. Please lock the floo up behind you went you leave, you know the password" he said standing promptly with the papers clutched securely in his hands. It wasn't the money driving him to do this but Sirius was family, _Harry_ was family, and even if he was just a tolerated barrister for half-bloods and mugglebornsho had no legall protection of an Ancient or Noble name to keep them out of the laws clutches there was one thing all castes respected him for- his loyalty.

"Then we'll both be off then. I must return to the island. We'll be speaking later Ted." Sirius gave a tip of an imaginary hat and a croomed devil may care smirk before he disappeared through the flu.

* * *

 **SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES AWAY IN OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE, DAWN THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Molly Weasley awoke with the cockrow and yawned silently as she stretched her joints out. "A touch nippy this morning" she muttered to herself drawing her robe tight over her sleeping gown aznd tightened the belt. Arthur would be waking up soon and so would.. She had to stop the train of thought as her eyes drifted to the last taken picture of her youngest two children taken with the rest of the clan before her childrens death. All smiles and laughter except Ginerva, her only girl, who was glaring evilly at her elder twin brothers who had pulled a prank on her by replacing her shampoo with muggle 'flamboyantly gay' pink hair dye turning her hair said color; not only was the color flamboyant but the twins put some charm on the dye to make it last a week after application to human hair. The memory still made her smile three years later as much as it made her eyes water. The Twins would be off to board the express, Ginerva and Ronalds last trip had been three years ago she was forced to remind herself.

The next hour she went through the motions as she did every morning that was the departing day for Hogwarts. Breakfast was plentiful before she called up for the children going to come eat. Of course the only thing that changed was the somber air in the house. No longer did they rush at the last minute because Ronald overslept or Ginerva was hogging the bathrooms hot water.

"Mum... You may want to take a look at this" George said rather grimly. In his hand he held the mornings Daily Prophet out.

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EXECUTED FOR WAR CRIMES AGAINST ANCIENT AND NOBLES OF POTTER & BLACK! **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER RECEIVES FULL MINISTERIAL PARDON AND PRONOUNCED INNOCENT OF HEINOUS CRIMES THREE YEARS AFTER INCARCERATION IN AZKABAN PRISON AFTER EVIDENCE OF INNOCENCE _WAS FINALLY BROUGHT TO LGHT BY FORMER CHIEF WARLOCK HOURS BEFORE HE WAS EXECUTED!_**

 **LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-SLYTHERIN-AKZABAN & LORD SIRIUS ORION BLACK VS. YOU!**

The Weasley matriarch blanched at the headlines and skimmed the articles seeking out the important information. Albus being executed for War Crimes?! Flipping rapidly to the page detailing evidence supplied by people representing Harry, including wizard photos bearing order forms to Unspeakables in the Departments of Mysteries to 'dissect the magic keeping that Potter bitch alive by any means necessary or die trying for all I care!' in Albus' writing and bearing his seal as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had her trembling in her seat. Lily had been alive these years? But that couldn't be true! Her and James had been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Ashen skinned she flipped even more rapidly through the other articles.

Sirius Black, James Potter former friend and betrayer, hadn't been guilty of beraying the Potters. In black and white in front of her face was proof that there had never been a trial for the Lord Black. There hadn't even been an interrogation according to the excerpted blurb with DMLE director Amelia Bones. Sirius Black had been taken from his 'crime scene' and just dumped in Azkaban & a thorough examination of Albus' former office as Chief Warlock had revealed _he had bribed_ the right people to make it happen! Molly was mid full blown panic attack when the paper dropped from her hands as she fainted. A rather lengthy statement was made by a solicitor on behalf of Harrys three Houses and House Black for Sirius stating they had a very long list of people who would be taken to court for reckless slander of several of Britians oldest Ancient and Noble Houses that had long served The Crown predating the British Ministry of Magic being a dot on parchment. First up on the list was outgoing minister Cornelius Fudge for his most vile comments that painted Houses Black and Potter as nothing brutes & murders. Several notable Ancient and Noble Houses were as well as Noble Houses listed too, Malfoy Not and some of the more traditionally 'Dark' Houses for the Ancient and Noble but listed chief among the list for those who were in line for legal action was Noble House Weasley for slander, attempted theft of Ancient and Noble House of Potter property & attempted theft of Ancient and Noble House of Potter financial assets. They would be ruined in every sense of the word. Poorer than than poorest pauper and they were already **PISS POOR WITHOUT A POT PISS IN** as far as the other Noble & above Houses were concerned.

"It was nice having a home to live in brother?" Fred asked with a thin lipped mirthless smile.

"Indeed." George returned the same mirfhless thin lipped smile.

* * *

 **THE ROOK, SAME TIME AS MOLLY WEASLEY WAS HAVING HER PANIC ATTACK**

* * *

Luna Lovegood curiously read over the Daily Prophet and raised a finely plucked eyebrow. _'I know you said you were going to take people to task but this is not how I imaginee you would be announcing it'_ she thought plucking her tea cup from its saucer. Raising it to her lips she turned the page and continued on reading the entire expose into Albus Dumbledores full crimes against the Houses of Potter and Black til the sip she had taken was promptly spit back out. Into face of her father who had the unfortunate timing of walking out at the exact same moment.

"As much as I love the sweetness of your mothers tea blend we continue to grow I prefer mine with one lump not twelve my little gummy bear" Xenophilius said waving his wand to clear his face. When the paper was shoved at him and a particular point indicated he read it before his jaw dropped. "Morganas sagging left tit." Being one to not swear on principle, or generally be graphic of any nature because of his rather odd but gentlemanly disposition, he could not help the response escaping his lips. "We need to get back to Azkaban and talk to Harry as soojn as possible."

* * *

A/N: well witches and wizards thats another chapter down. Another cog turns, a wrench is tossed in said cog and starting to flush out the relationship that involves in part Harry and Bellatrix. Now who could the second witch who has blonde hair that helped Harry start the family he always wanted and saw in the Mirror of Erised? Is it his newly discovered cousin Luna(and would they really care with incestual couplings in the magical world being so rampant)? Is it Daphne? Is it **ANY** canon female character or perhaps an OC witch that will be introduced?

What role will Luna play in the story? Only time will tell dear readers but for certain she isn't a passing mention only for show.

(1) Cadeceus- the rod and winged snake symbol most doctors/hospitals/clinics use for those who didn't know what it was


	4. Court Summons and Breakfast Spats

The first thing that caught Harrys attention as he woke was a weight on his chest. For a moment he nearly panicked, a clear contrast to his fully awake composed self, before memories of the night prior flooded his mind. The talk with Bella, the kisses they shared and Bellas submission, his falling asleep in her bed with her in his arms. A soft sleepy smile came to his lips as he felt the sleeping witch snuggle into his side. Seeing her like this, content happy and glowing with a soft aura of...something he hesitated to call love because he didn't wish to presume knowing her feelings for him in their full extent, made him think that instead of being partly a demonic monster by his hand and ritual she struck him more as an angel. His thoughts trailed absently to several different comparisons but they all circled back to his thought of her appearing every bit a perfect beautiful angel. "My angel of darkness to be precise" he said quietly, unknowingly whispering the words as they crossed his mind.

"Staring is quite rude you know handsome master of mine."

Harry blinked hearing the half asleep, and admittedly very sultry toned, voice of Bella tease him as violet eyes met his own emerald gaze. A tired amusement danced within her gaze as she separated from him and stretched with a soft appreciative moan as every kink worked itself out with her arched stretch. He at least had the decency to flush a little trying to keep the images of what else could be done to bring forth such lovely, and internally he shuddered admitting it to be rather arousing though thankfully his Lordships rings helped with such thoughts from prompting a physical response, sounds from Bellas lips again. "Perhaps it is but when I wake up to a beautiful woman like you its hard, no impossible not to stare. It should be a capital offense NOT to stare at such a beautiful sight" he said scratching at his cheek sheepishly.

Bellatrix smiled slightly and ran a hand through her hair trying to undo some of the knots in her hair from the turning in her sleep. This was the Harry she had become enamored with more than her Master who gave her this second chance. This Harry, shown only to her and Sirius, who was a lot more approachable and like the age he should be instead of having to age mentally far before he should have had to. This Harry whose sense of living in a desolate prison gave her hope that one day they could one day rebuild the bridge between Azkaban here in the wizard realm and the realm the original Lord Azkaban who had set up shop here came from. "I suppose I can forgive you. For a price" she said as she turned and straddled him. "Can you guess what price that is?"

Harry looked up and instead of answering Bella with words he leaned up capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and light as his hands rested against her hips squeezing gently at the supple flesh hidden by the silk night pants. "Am I free to go warden or does this prisoner need to serve a little more time in solitary?" he asked with a teasing tone. His answer came in the form of Bella kissing him again and not letting the kiss be broken til the need to breathe was absolutely necessary.

Panting against Harrys lips Bellatrix felt a peace in her soul. Morgana above she shuddered feeling a need claw at her. She had to be strong though and keep it contained as hard as that would be. Not even twelve hours as a couple and already she wanted to jump Harrys bones! Not that she blamed herself really. Outside of Sirius, Harry was the only man to treat her like a woman and not some kind of expected broodmare. He was so gentle in the ways she needed it but equally firm too where it was necessary. He didn't take advantage of her, asked her input equally showing his value of her intelligence and went out of his way to put her in a position where redemption was closer than she had ever hoped possible. "Mm, I think you've earned a reprieve from solitary. Just as long as I can expect a steady supply of that" she said teasing him back.

Harry rolled them over so he was on top and Bella was under him. The squeak made him laugh silently as he leaned down and nibbled at her ear. "I can promise that you'll get as much as you desire as long as you'll have me Bella" he said, his words a whisper against her flesh.

Bellatrix gasped at the mix of sensations before Harrys words sunk in and her hands stilled in his hair. As much as the words she could happily live with sayingn saying that she wanted him forever, she couldn't muster the courage to actually say them. At least not yet. A gentle tug had his face inches from her own as long slender digits traced his scalp. "Then Mr. Potter I must inform you for the foreseeable future you are my prisoner" she said trying to sound as authoritarian as possible. After a moment though she let it drop for a softer more subdued tone as she actually forced herself to say she didn't want him to leave her side. It wasn't saying she loved him or that she forever wanted him to be there permanently at her side, practically the same thing but she couldn't be bothered to split hairs on the matter, but it illustrated clearly she accepted his promise of together from the night prior as gospel truth.

"Then I'm not going anywhere Bella."

* * *

Sirius followed the smell of breakfast and found a rather amusing yet heartwarming scene playing out before him. Within the shared communal kitchen they all shares in the residental ward he found Harry and Bellatrix having a small lovers spat. Both teens were covered in breakfast batter of some sort, his sickle was on waffle, arguing the quality points of different breakfast food to make. Harry was making a case for pumpkin spice waffles, it was the Halloween season and a trip to the mainland to get the pumpkin pie filling would take only minutes he reasonsed, while Bellatrix argued for an oldie but a goodie in her book- blackberry waffles with blueberry syrup. "Children children children, you're loud enough to wake the dead" Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix said with a withing look.

"We're all the same age here so you're insulting yourself too chew toy." Harry glared lightly and crossed his arms across his chest before turning his gaze back to Bella. "Pumpkin spice and I'm not budging" he said stubbornly.

"Blackberry and neither am I" Bellatrix said with a haughty sniff.

"Pumpkin spice."

"Blackberry."

"Pumpkin spice."

"Blackberry."

"Enough both of ya jeez. Flip a knut and call it a decision already. Either of you seen the Prophet this morning or has the elf not brought it in-" At that precise moment a house elf in a pristine black suit appeared with three copies of the Daily Prophet under arm. "I spoke too soon. Thank you Integra. You are excused to dispense your duties" he said taking the papers from the elf who bowed its head before disappearing in a crack. He scanned the paper and was pleased to see that it went off without a hitch but also that it was all slashed across the front page and the front half of the paper that covered all the big news.

"Ha! Told you not to make a fuss Harry" Bellatrix said with a victorious smirk holding the goblin head up knut proclaiming her victory of breakfast battle.

"Yes dear, sorry dear" Harry said rolling his eyes. A rather dark look was shot at Sirius who made a motion mimicing a whipping motion and an imitation of a cracking whip escaped his lips. "Keep it up fido and I'll assign you to do rounds in our... batting for the same team male prisoner part of the prison. The boys seemed to enjoy your company last time."

Sirius paled and shut up immediately. It might be fun to tease Harry and Bellatrix but it wasn't worth being told to do rounds in that part of this hell hole. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry. I wasn't saying or doing anything but reading this mornings Prophet. Quite the headlines today, something you two might want to look at" the man said moving to intercept a floating tea mug being sent his way.

"Why would I want to look at that trash rag? The last time I looked at a copy of the Daily Profit-in-Fudges-Pocket I was being hailed the next Dark Lord and every reporter was calling for my execution" Harry said with a scowl. Leaving Bella to make breakfast since she won the flip the emerald gazed youth walked over and snatched up a folded copy of the paper. "Sirius you dog you..."

Bellatrix looked up from making new batter for their blackberry waffles at Harrys trailed off statements. "Whats wrong Harry? Did Lassie take a crap on the Oriental Rug again?" she asked. The twitch of Sirius' brow made her smirk slightly. Just because they were close as they once were in their original youth didn't mean she was about to give up on the dog jokes.

"You fiendishly stupid scatterbrained... genius." Harry put the paper down and, with a not quite malicious but slightly mean spirited glint in his eyes, patted Sirius on the head like he was rewarding a good puppy. "Does little Padfoot want a belly rub? Good dogs get rewarded after all."

Sirius glared at Harry finding the comments rather offensive but his inner animagus forms ears perked up. Before there was a chance to bite off a comeback his animagi form was looking up at him expectantly.

Bellatrix chuckled as she shook her head while making the three of them breakfast. "What did the old dog do with the Prophet? If you're calling him a genius in regards to that cage liner it has to of been something really good."

"Do you remember how I told you about the work Sirius and I were putting in concerning breaking Dumbledores reputation to shattered little shards?" Harry asked. Seeing Bellas nod he adjusted in his seat and rubbed Padfoots stomach. "Well, the two of us brought everything we had to Ted Tonks. You remember your sisters husband right? The solicitor that tried to help clear me but got pushed to the side?"

Bellatrix grimaced slightly. While free of all undue influence she wasn't the biggest fan of muggles still though she had a respect for Ted. The man stood up in the face of overwhelming adversity and fought to the last tooth in magical court to help his clients innocence. "Go on" she said adding the batter to the waffle iron.

"Everything we had and could find was given to him about Dumbledores dirty deeds, and I do mean all of them, along with personal statements about what we would do to everyone who wrongly put us in Azkaban. At some point during the night after we fell asleep Sirius went to see Ted." Harry got up and placed the paper on the counter beside the stove. "He gave Ted the proof of what Dumbledore did to my mother and aunt including the order to find out why magic was keeping her alive or die trying for all he cared. Gave him proof that even if Dumbledore wasn't killed by you two on my orders he would have been killed for slander against the Ancient and Noble House of Potter" he said placing a kiss on Bellas shoulder.

"Seems an old dog _can_ learn some new tricks. Very Slythering of you Siri" Bellatrix said with a smirk that would make most uneasy.

Padfoot shivered and covered his face with a paw.

"So my dark angel do you know what you, I and Sirius have at our disposal right now?" Harry asked rhetorically. Before Bellatrix could respond he leaned in and whispered into her ear just the thoughts racing through his mind at the moment. "Just think of the the advantageous position we now possess Bella. Sirius and I had the ministry by the balls before, now.. Now its a million times more sweetened for all of us.

* * *

Hermonie Jean Granger was not a young woman who dealt with abstracts very well but right before her very eyes she was dealing with a horror abstract given corporeal form. The summons to court, magical court, had to be as thick s three of her Ancient Runes text books stacked on top of each other. As daunting as the thickness of the lawsuit paper was it was the attached copy of the Daily Prophet and the name of the plantiff that made her blood run cold. Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Azkaban. She hadn't thought much about Harry since her second year prior to what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. In all honesty that timeframe was actually really hazy for her, the time was all smushed together and unclear.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO COURT FOR SLANDEROUS MISTRUTHS AND TESTIMONY AGAINST LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-SLYTHERIN-AZKABAN RESULTING IN HIS UNJUST INCARCERATION**

The world fell to pieces around her as she tried her hardest to remember what she had said in that time around the Chamber of Secrets and Lockeheart died from spells traced to each others wands, Ginerva had died from somet dark magic related to a diary and Harry.. A sharp pain like an axe piercing her skull made thinking impossible as she dropped the papers in her hands. Her eyes brimmed with tears of agony as she tried to make the pain stop. There had to be something wrong with her that was causing this. Thinking of Harry had never caused this agony before, it muddled her thoughts so badly she couldn't concentrate but it never caused her this agony.

While one hand clutched her head the other shook as it emptied a half drank pain relieving potion into a calming drought. Downing the mixed potions she felt the pain inmedistely cease and a numb calm filter across her senses. Kneeling down to pick up the magically ordered papers she set them on her families coffee table, her eyes immediately catching the date and the fact that the article was highlighted. Her heart nearly stopped reading what the highlighted sections had to say.

 _"Harry Potter is nothing but a lying, glory seeking bastard! The scar faced freak is nothing but an empty headed chauvinistic pig who expected me to help with his homework all the time. Don't get me started on how self-centered and arrogant he is! Last year he forced me and Ronald, Merlin rest his soul, into a situation with our friends that nearly killed us all! It doesn't surprise me one bit the slimy bastard murdered Ronald, Ginerva and Proffesor Lockeheart. The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin and this just shows hes no better than a lying snake in the grass Judas!"_

No, no, no, no! She couldn't have said any of that! She, Ron and their friends went with Harry their first year to help him with the Philosphers stone of their own will! Her breakfast threatened to make a second appearance as she collapsed onto the couch with her head resting against her knees. Something was very wrong here. Someone not only did something to three years ago but now she was being forced to pay for it and she knew there was no way Harry would believe her if she went to him now and told him she had been messed with in some way. Her sworn testimony was recorded within the DMLE and whatever had been done to her flew right under the noses of the most well trained magical cops Britain had. She was well and truly fucked six ways to Sundays as she heard the banging on her families home front door as Aurors identified themselves and ordered that she, by her full name, present herself to be taken into custody. Even though her expression was calm and her senses numbed calm from the drought her hands trembled.


	5. The circus begins and tension in romance

Harry whistled lightly to himself as he walked up to the magical courthouse flanked by Bellatrix, Sirius and their team of lawyers. The jockying to represent him and Sirius had been amusing to the young lord at first but lost its appeal after three days & decided to leave the decision of who it was that represented them in Bellatrixs hands since he didn't trust Sirius, as much as he loved his godfather, to just pick one of the female lawyers who wasn't afraid to show more skin than conservatively acceptable for the job. That led to the choosing of one Jacob Ryan Greengrass and his team of paralegals who jumped at the chance to represent two very not only wealthy Lords based solely on the merit of their family names but also to put the name of the Ancient House of Greengrass in public view as a spot of good PR to be used for its own advancement. "Jacob, if you could be a dear and answer me a question" he said casually waving his arm making the courthouse doors open for them.

"If it is within the realm of my knowledge and does not violate any House laws that cannot be broken than of course Lord Potter-Slytherin-Azkaban" Jacob said as he shot down reporters seeking comment and a flick of his wrist shattered the camera mans camera to pieces.

"Oh its nothing of that seriousness but... A passing recollection if you will. Is there anyone in House Greengrass who is currently a student at Hogwarts? I think I vaguely recall a girl... What was her name again?" Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully as they kept along uninterrupted or even approached by even the most bold of security staff. "Blonde hair, blue eyes like sapphire, incredibly pale. Kind of bitchy in public but her eyes betray something else entirely like it was tiring to act like something she wasn't for her own safety among unsavoury types in Slytherin."

"Oh, you must mean my niece Daphne. Beautiful girl, intelligent and sharp as a whip too though I think her tongue might be one itself sometimes with how scathing & harsh her comments can be around people she doesn't trust implicity." Jabob stopped beside Harry once the young lord had outside the courtroom doors. "If I might be so bold to ask, why do you ask?"

"When I left the choice of choosing legal representation to Bella I told her to pick the most aptly qualified and the best of the best since they would be working with me and my godfather for the foreseeable future. After she told me about choosing you your name struck a distant memory in my mind. Not you specifically since you were a stranger til the first meeting but your family name." Harry paused and tapped his cane that housed his wand and used a minor spell to smooth out the wrinkles in his acromantula silk suit. "I dismissed it at first thinking it was only passing recognition. It was only after later thought I was drawn back to the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who always struck me as odd. For my whole two years at Hogwarts prior to my incarceration and ascension to the Lord of Houses Azkaban, Potter and Slytherin she was untouchable in a way that was equal parts natural and unnatural. A yet to be crowned queen hiding amongst the peasants waiting for her coronation if you will excuse the comparison" he said turning the cane in his hands unknowingly. "Every time the cycle of my being public enemy one and the entire school was against me she stood bullheaded like a rock refusing to budge in a torrential river. She didn't join in on making a mockery of me but neither did she come to my defense. I'd like you to pass on my thanks to her if you'd be so kind, as late as they are. But as the muggles often say, better late than never and I am anything but ungrateful."

"Of course. Shall we my Lords and Lady?" Jacob asked glancing to Sirius and Bellatrix before his eyes went back to Harry as the doors began to open on their own.

"We shall" Harry and Sirius intoned with a grave serious tone after schooling their looks into emotionless masks as Harry linked one arm with Bellatrix & intertwined their fingers before following the legal team as was tradtion in both magical and mundane courts.

* * *

The start of the trial that followed was lengthy that the judge ordered a continuance when the time exceeded 7pm. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermoine Jean Granger and entire cut away sections of magical Britains ruling elite were led in before the judge & jury, in spelled chains that blocked them from using magic no less, as the charges were read off. Slander against an Ancient and Noble House, attempted theft from an Ancient and Noble House, giving false testimony leading to wrongful incarceration; these were the most mentioned but not the only charges to be listed off. Those who had power because of family name tried to say they were above ' _This farce of what that child thinks is due justice!_ '. After the third person fell to the floor spasms from electrocution runes etched into the shackles they grudgingly cut off the self-importance bullshit reel and proclaimed with a haughty sniff of condescension they were **not** guilty of the crimes because they were in the right in all regards, even the Weasley husband and wife pair who were charged with Slander agains the Ancient and Noble House of Potter & attempted theft of House Potter financial assets and property.

Needless to say Harry was happy to sit down and let his head fall back when they flooed back to Azkaban after slipping into something more comfortable. "You think you know people and then their true colors really come out" he muttered rubbing his temples.

"Knut for your thoughts Harry?" Bellatrix asked plopping down on the couch beside Harry and curled up into his side. Sitting through just the reading of charges that lasted all day with the number of people being charged for crimes against Sirius & Harry had been tedious but they both wanted justice at all cost.

"Just considering how oblivious I was in terms of people I thought I could trust and thought I knew in the past. I mean Molly Weasley treated me like another one of her sons up until the incident with the Chamber of Secrets and Ron & Ginervas death. She turned the whole brood against me, Arthur too somehow which baffles me unless she potioned him and hes been psychologically damaged beyond repair, and to claim all her slanderous remarks about me were truth? That she was entitled to what belonged to my family as compensation for her childrens deaths?" Irritation leaked into Harrys voice as he dropped one arm around Bellatrix and let it toy with her hair absently. "Makes me wonder if I ever truly knew anything the first two years after I stepped into the magical world" he said letting his eyes close. "But I have you and Sirius, thats all that matters to me right now."

Bellatrix scowled thinking of the Weasley matriarch whose loud protests in court earned House Weasley a fine she knew they would never be able to afford. "Not to make it sound like I'm putting you down Harry but I doubt you did. Half-blood and mudb- muggleborns, I am making an effort but old school Black Pureblood upbringing had the word mudblood as common place as hi"she said feeling Harrys hand clench her hair. She knew he hated a lot of the Pureblood Propaganda that went around and for him she was trying to change but that didn't happen overnight. "As I was saying, half-bloods and muggleborns brought into this side of the world after being raised by muggles don't truly begin to realize just how many machinations go on behind the scenes until they graduated Hogwarts. The only reasons I can see that Molly Weasley nee Prewitt treated you like a son was to purposefully endear you to her. Once that was done she no doubt intended to marry her only daughter off on you so she could get her greedy hands on the Potter Fortune. You won't find it written in any books about the old families but the Prewitts are famous for setting their children up to wealthy suitors by any means necessary, even dosing the victim with love potions or spelling contracts to look mundane on the surface, say a trade agreement, where in all reality the victim would be signing a marriage contract they couldn't escape & control of their wealth would be signed over to the heads of the bride or grooms family."

Harrys head snapped up and his eyes shot open at that. He had head tales of that happening in this side of the world but for a family to be so well known _for_ doing it? "I guess I dodged a bullet on that one didn't I then?" he asked rhetorically. A darker thought crossed his mind as he tacked a mental note to add it to a list of questions he was going to have Jacob interrogate Molly about on the stand.

"Whats a bullet? Is this one of those muggle things you've been trying to explain to me?" Bellatrix asked cocking her against Harrys chest so she was looking at him.

"It is. A bullet is a small metal projectjon no bigger than a pebble that flies faster than any spell once its been fired from a gun. In certain situations a gun and a bullet are more deadly than even the killing curse. There are some guns out there allow for you to be _nowhere near_ the person you're trying to kill and still be able to kill them with one bullet. Provided you're a good enough shot" Harry said. The scrunching up of Bellas nose as she tried to imagine it in her head made him chuckle, she was just too cute sometimes.

"I guess since they can't use magic muggles have to find other ways to kill each other in petty squabbles" Bellatrix said pouting at being laughed at. It wasn't mean in nature, she knew that and Harry was a sweetheart to her when they were like this, but she wasn't a fan of being laughed at when she struggled to understand. "And stop laughing at me prat! Its not funny!"

Harrys chuckle died out after Bellatrix slapped his chest lightly and instead grinned at her a little. "I'm not laughing at your lack of understanding Bella. No, that would cruel and rather dark hearted of me. I was laughing because ever since you became mine you unconsciously do the smallest little things that are incredibly cute and you don't even realize it. Like a minute ago you were scrunching your nose up while it looked like you were trying to imagine what I saying about guns. Its cute on you love" he said as he brought his other hand to grab hers that was on his chest.

Understanding flitted across violet hued eyes as Bellatrix pushed herself closer to Harry and squeezed his hand. "Harry... If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" she asked in a soft tone. It had bugged her earlier about his questioning if their were Greengrass children actively receiving Hogwarts education and to find out it was a girl made her stomach turn in unformed concern. When Harry went on to describe her and Jacob said it was his niece that concern turned into petty jealously. Did Harry suspect one of the two missing witches was the Greengrass girl? Even if this Daphne girl was she still owned a part of Harrys affections for her own and no one would take that from her. She would _not_ let that happen even if she had to put them in their places by means of being violent.

"You're worried about why I was asking Jacob about his family aren't you? It probably didn't help said person was a girl." Harry adjusted his heads position so it was close to Bellatrixs own and kissed her forehead. "Bella, listen to me and hear me well. I meant it when I told him it was a passing recollection and I merely wished to see there was any relation. I didn't know Daphne in school. I had no interactions with her in school that would suggest we had a relationship of any kind. The most I did that counts for anything is she was forced to be my first year potions partner a few times and she kept me from blowing a cauldron to pieces." He gave her a minute to soak it in before continuing. "Beyond that, I'd get a polite inclination of the head in passing greeting every now and then as is polite societal etiquette towards others in the general public" he said moving the hand in Bellatrixs hair to wrap around her shoulders and squeeze her flush against him.

Bellatrix nodded silently and grimaced internally. "So it was all perfectly innocent questioning?" she asked after a minute.

"Bella, even if Daphne is supposed to be one of the two other witches who will help build _our_ family you have nothing to fear about my affections. You are the first girl I ever kissed, slept in the same bed with and I already promised you that as long as you'll have me then I'm not going anywhere. You own part of me as much as I own part of you. The two of us are set, nothing will shake that. I won't let it Bella. Just" Harry turned his head a little and leaned in "trust me when I say that as of right now you are first in my head and my heart" he said quietly before planting a soft but soul searing kiss on Bellatrixs lips.

Bellatrix didn't even think as she returned the kiss and let her eyes flutter closed. "I trust you far more than all the words in the world can even begin to describe Harry" she whispered against his lips once the kiss broke. She did trust him, enough that her heart lay in his hands metaphorically speaking, and if he told her that she was his number one as of right now & her overthinking about his affections in the future was unfounded she believed him. "I just.."

Harry shook head and pressed his lips to her in another softer kiss meant to silence Bellatrix. "I understand Bella, I do. If and when I meet these other two witches I won't care about you any less than I do now. Nor will I favor one over another, that would be cruel and malicious. But don't stress the future right now because our future right now is bright. Right now as I see it you are the one and only. You are my guiding black light. Use whatever flowery terms or words you want to but you know what I'm trying to say" he said after pulling back.

"If I wanted to watch a mushy soap opera I would rent a muggle flat and buy a telly. Get a room you two." Sirius ignored the two simultaneous birds being flipped at him and instead shook his head. "I'm not here to bust your balls here but if today is any inclination of how the trials are going to go we're in for a media circus of our own making pup. People hate us still and they'll view this as us flexing our names to ruin the 'good names' of 'upstanding Light' families" he said rolling his eyes and making air quotes with his fingers.

"I know and I don't care Sirius." Harry didn't even spare the other wizard a glance as he rested his cheek atop Bellatrixs head. "What I want is due justice for me and mine from those who felt they were above the laws. I'm not doing this to make friends" he said sarcastically. "Though with significant sections of the Light and Dark factions of the Wizengamot going on trial I would at least prepare for members of the Neutral faction to try courting our favour. If you want to throw House Black support behind political moves be my guest but Houses Potter, Azkaban and Slytherin are steering clear of politics."

Sirius scoffed and took a seat across from the couch where the couple sat. "You really think I want part of the shit show that is politics? I _ran away_ from my family in my first youth to escape the politics. The only reason I take it up now is because quite frankly I wouldn't trust it on that ferret faced twit first cousin, at least I think he would technically be a first cousin, Draco you knew in school to sign over the Black Family fortune and magical library over to Voldemort. Considering the stakes we hold in magical and mundane businesses around the world the Dark Tosser could finance a campaign of terror across the US, Europe proper and start into the Asias" he said snapping his fingers summoning a house elf. "Tumbler of brandy, straight."

"Speaking of the Dark Tosser" Harry straightened up and carefuy pushed Bellatrix to a sitting position beside him "Bella, as much as I hate to ask this but could you tell me if there is a method to get in touch with him? Your mark is gone so thats a no go and would be even if I hadn't removed it as part of your conversion but I think he would be very interested to hear the proposition I had in mind concerning him."

Sirius and Bellatrixs eyes darkened at that.

"What kind of proposition are you talking about Harry?" Bellatrix asked serious. "That snake faced bastard doesn't negotiate without stacking the deck in his favor ninety nine to one."

"He wants to rule to magical Britain right? He can have it and I won't stop him. I just have a few conditions he has to agree to under an unbreakable wizards oath or I'd unleash tbe contingent of Dementors who would be with me on him. He may be powerful but the one sure fire spell to drive a Dementor off requires emotions on the so called 'Light' side of the spectrum and hes nothing but pure hatred & 'Dark' emotions."

"This is playing with fiendfyre on a castrophic level pup."

"I know it is but its also the most clinical and tactically sound choice. We get out those we want to be kept safe here on Azkaban and leave mainland England to its doom after the trials. The main core of those snooty bastards who are guilty of what happened ro us get to suffer and than the sheep of magical Britain who so readily called us murderers and consciousless dark wizards can see what real dark wizards are like when the Death Eater forces take over everything and make them rue every decision they ever made regarding you and I Sirius" Harry said bluntly.

"Harry, think about what you're saying carefully. I'm all for making those who turned their backs on you, slandered you and every other regrettable action that passed suffer but there are more innocent people out there that **don't** deserve to suffer" Bellatrix said as she took Harrys hands in her own. "I know its almost hypocritical coming from me considering the things I did while being controlled by the Dark Asshole himself and Rudolpho but I know your heart isn't that dark to condemn innocent people who had no part in your suffering."

Harry was silent for a moment as his expression went stony and unreadable. "No, I'm not. But at the same token Bella, sins of the father pass onto the son as the saying goes. Magical Britain made their bed, now they must lie in it and it doesn't bring me pleasure or satisfaction to say this. Not one iota" he said grimly. "I want a country where my family is safe to grow and if that means handing it over to Voldemort so we can be left alone to live our lives in peace and prosperity then so be it. There are provisions in my conditions to protect the innocent so not everyone is painted with a broadstroke brush. You want a life of peace after all the violence you sowed under their thumbs, Sirius and I want a life of peace away from the hypocrisy."

Bellatrixs eyes shot over with uncertainty to Sirius whose expression was equally unreadable. "What do you think Siri?" she asked biting her lip. This was a big thing to consider since Harry was litterally saying in no uncertain terms 'Lets just give Voldemort the thumbs up to do a hostile takeover of Britain while we do nothing about it'.

The calculating look in Sirius' eyes was rather cold and indifferent before he chose his words carefully. "Before Bell makes her decision I can only agree with Harry. Britain has done nothing for any of us. We were caged like animals because the system was rigged against us. I only suggest if Bell agrees to set up the parley or not we make trips to Gringotts and family homes. Move all our financial assets to the system of vaults and caves under the prison grounds and family property to bottomless trunks for later sorting. If we let Britain fall to the hands of Voldemort he has no rights to our family legacies. Certainly hire goblin specialty demolition teams to destroy the properties for good measure so he never learns of the family wards that protected them" he said pushing himself up to his feet. "I think I'll retire for the night since we have to be back for court at 8am tomorrow."

Harry nodded silently before watching Sirius leave to go to his room. "Bella, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do but ever since I was first incarcerated and I could start to piece together the destruction of my reputation by Dumbledore this has been on my mind. Take all the time you need to weigh what I've said and what Sirius said ok?" he asked bringing his gaze back to Bellatrix.

"You're talking about making a deal with the devil and expecting him to give you a promise he can't break under penalty of losing his magic & life."

"Its a deal he can't refuse Bella. Either he agrees to my terms and I let him have reign to torment as he pleases within the constrictions of my conditions or I fulfill the prophecy that spells out his doom for the sake of myself & the people I care about. I am the devil here with contract in the hypothetical here, not him" Harry said with a thin lipped and empty smile.

"Is this truly what you want? I support you a hundred percent in what you want Harry but are you absolutely certain?" Bellatrix asked seeking complete and total validation of Harrys desires. The resolute nod made her shiver and cringe internally. "Once the trials are over and both you & Siri have removed every Potter, Slytherin, Azkaban and Black asset & family property here to island from the mainland let me know. I'll tell you how you can contact him if he still uses the method I'm thinking of." Standing with a push off the couch she dusted her sleep pants of imaginary dust before looking to the young man. "Harry, I hate saying this because its unfair but don't bother asking me for anything big for a decently long time once I do tell you. I thought I was done with that monster once you freed me from his clutches" she said tiredly. "Goodnight."

Before he could say anything Harry was left alone making him sigh. He was in a way forcing her but it was for a good reason damn it! They deserved ensured safety and peace away from hypocritical masses. They could sustain themselves on the islands farmable land amd the slaves feared his wrath too much to ever disobey him or tamper with the food supplies because he _always_ had one of his Dementors watching over the farm slaves like a hawk to ensure the produce and meat supplies weren't being messed with. "You might be upset with me right now Bella but I promise this is all for the... No, I won't finish that bastards sentence even if the sentiment is nearly spot on. I just want to protect us and those who will be important to our future family if the Mirror of Erised was being truthful" he said to himself. His thoughts consumed him for several minutes more before he went to his own bed and fell asleep alone after five minutes & Bellatrix didn't show up.

* * *

"Daphne, dearest niece of mine" Jacob called out as he entered his brothers home. After a day like he had in the courthouse it was a smart move to have a drink with his brother who was another talented legal mind.

"Uncle Jacob? What are you doing here at this hour?" Daphne peered up over the spine of the book she had been reading, a rather Victorian love story series she was a sucker for in the privacy of her families home, and looked to her uncle with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't odd to have family members traipse in unexpected but her uncle would usually sent a missive ahead saying he would stopping by but this time he hadn't and considering it was later, nearing 9:30pm, she was a little suspicous.

"I came to pick your fathers brain, share a drink and pass on a message. To you."

Daphne raised her eyebrow furth and bookmarked her page before closing her book. Who could want to send her a message via means of her uncle? It was a millions times easier to send her an owl. Unless they didn't have her families home address? That would make the list of people incredibly short of who it could be. "From who precisely and why would they be sending me a message through you?" she asked as curiosity colored her voice.

"I know you heard about the exoneration of Harry Potter and the proof of his innocence being revealed after three years in Azkaban. I also know you've been reading the papers to know of his status as Lord Azkaban, Potter and Slytherin. Before the trials began today he asked me about our House and if anyone was receiving education at Hogwarts" Jacob said as he put his coat on the coat tree. "When he vaguely described you I figured he must have meant you and said so. I was told to pass on his thanks to you."

Daphnes eyes lit up with confusion at that. Harry Potter wanted his thanks passed on to her? "Did he say why?" she asked as she laced her fingers together in her lap and leaned forward slightly.

"He did, when I asked anyways. He relayed that despite the tides of sentiment and when all of Hogwarts turned against him the two years he was there before being incarcerated wrongfully you remained a neutral facet that neither joined in on the open season painted on his back nor defended him. I'm speculating here entirely so don't take me saying this as what he feels buf perhaps its just simply he viewed your neutrality as a first true fair shake he got despite claims and simply wishes his thanks as just that. Of course I could be wrong" Jacob said shrugging his shoulders. "Your dad is his study?"

"At this hour, of course he is. Please relay to Mr. Potter his thanks are not necessary but an appreciated gesture nonetheless. Also, could you perhaps do me a favor uncle?" Daphne asked leaning back into her chair with a thoughtful expression.

"Of course, anything for my darling niece."

"Give Mr. Potter our address here, the house address and the floo address. If he feels inclined to speak with me then it would be easier that way. Don't you agree?" Daphne asked as the gears in her mind began to turn.

Seeing the gears turning Jacob shook his head and proceeded up to his brothers studies. It was best to leave his eldest niece to her thoughts once the first gear began to turn.

* * *

A/N: cut, print and end. Will harry harry have a parley with voldemort? Will he truly say fuck england you can have it? Find out next time!


	6. Rulings, talks and hints of a storm

Two months, three weeks and four days to the day that the trials began Harry found himself standing before Bellatrixs door with his hand clenched in a form to knock on the polished black wood. The trials were over at last and it ended the way he expect ninety nine percent of it to go. 'Light' alligned defendants who once hailed his name as a banner for hope and then turned on him were sentenced to prison terms, in other prisons since Harry clearly stated if they attempted to put them in Azkaban he would give the Dementors free reign to Kiss them at leisure, well as hefty fines that bankrupted all but one family, the Grangers. Despite all that had been said by Hermoine during his original trial farce she had made her case that her actions were not her own and even under a sworn witches oath in conjunction of the verasiterium that she couldn't risk thinking about the time period concerning the Chamber of Secrets and the deaths of Ron, Ginerva or lockeheart without her head being metaphorically split in two. The court had found in favor of having her examined for potions or spells and when the results came back linking to not just the now deceased Albus Dumbledore but Molly AND Arthur Weasley Harry couldn't help throwing up a little in his mouth. In light of the damning evidence she had been sentenced to monitored probation and even knowing what he now knew Harry made it a loud point he wanted _NOTHING_ to do with her. _'She was trapped by experienced wizards and witches decades older than her means little to me. If she has no mental fortitude to fight spells like the ones used on her I'd sooner trust Voldemort than her'_ had been his sentiment at sentencing result in a lifetime magical restraining order equivalent keeping Hermoine at minimum ten miles in all directions from his person.

The 'Dark' alligned families were out and out found guilty of all their crimes. They were bankrupted and because there was so much of a balance left over the courts broke out an old sentencing guideline not used for nearly a millenia. Iron brands were broken out from unseen compartments and the dark wizards & witches became hysterical instantly begging leniency from Harry. Women offered themselves for his use, fathers with unmarried daughters offered them to him for _NO BRIDE PRICE_ if he asked the court to not let them be branded little more than mindless slaves. Harry had merely looked on as the brands were magically heated and the runes seared deeply into their flesh,the runes activating in the presence of the magic in their cores.

"Are you going to stand there all night pup or are you going to clear the air with her?"

Harrys head snapped to the side as he heard Sirius' voice in his ear. "Huh? Oh, lost in my own thoughts for a moment now that the trials are over"he said letting his hand drop slightly. Even after the slight blow up of their little fight about how he wanted to proposition Voldemort things did get better with Bellatrix. Sure she was still a little iffy around him sometimes but he hadn't brought up the subject since and it had helped make things calmer between the two of them. Until now. Bringing it up now would cut the scab off the wound again but he was prepared now for it. Knocking on the door he saw Sirius walking away. "Bella, its me. Can I come in?" he asked.

Bellatrix had been mid page of her recent novel, a victorian era love story about a rich girl and a poor chimney sweep, when the sound of Harrys voice broke the semi-silence of the room. She considered for a moment not answering him guessing now was the noment he would ask that ugly favor. She had honestly hoped he would have forgotten about it but if her boyfriend was anything, he was most definitely persistent. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as a second knock resonated. "Come in."

Harry could tell there were notes of resignation in Bellatrixs tone and that was not something he particularly liked. Closing the door behind him he saw her curled up on a chair in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, one eye on a novel and the other lazily taking in the view of the outside world as rain pitter-pattered on the glass of the window. "I think the two of us really need to clear the air" he said taking a seat on her bed.

"Are you going to ask me to help you contact that monster?"

The hurt and contempt Harry heard in Bellatrixs voice made him wince internally. He expected that and even felt he deserved it a little. Voldemort did a lot of cruel stuff to a lot of people but none more than what he did to her and made her do to others. "Yes. But where I struggled to make you understand last time I think I can better explain myself and why I think that we, you myself and Sirius, need to do this. Bella, I beg you to listen with an open mind and not with solely the pains of what was done to you or forced on you to do" Harry said as he patted the bed beside him. "Sit over here with me and let me explain, please."

A dark look entered Bellatrixs eyes as Harry confirmed that it was precisely what he wanted to talk about. If this was what he wanted to talk about she would stick to her guns as the muggles would say and help her boyfriend but his ass would be stuck in the metaphorical dog house for a good long while. Harrys request to listen not with her hurts but rather an open mind made her want to snort. "Why should I listen with an open mind? That monster.."

"Was never going to live long to begin with."

Bellatrixs head snapped to the side hearing that. "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard you right just now. Could you please repeat that slowly" she asked.

"Bella, if you truly believed I would give that megalomaniac true unparalelled sovereignty of this nation I have to question how much faith you truly have in me." Harry patted the mattress beside him again. "Come over here and I promise I'll explain everything to you. No hidden details or half-vague explainations like I gave last time when I first tried to explain" he said.

The Black in Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the implication of what Harry was saying. Harry still intended parley with Voldemort to let him do as he pleased about magical Britain within restrictions but this revelation from her boyfriend & master said he intended to keep the Dark Lord on a tight watch to be killed at the first sign Harry felt that the man violated the terms set out. "Full disclosure Harry or you're sleeping on the couch for a month" she said slipping a book mark into the novel on her lap before crossing to the bed.

* * *

In the common area Lily Potter sipped a mug of tea while glaring daggers into the roaring fireplace. Being conscious to the world for a month and she was half tempted to see everyone and everything in the world burn, certain exceptions aside. The attrocities done to the House of Potter under the false magical guardianship claim of Albus Dumbledore over her baby boy, her son being sent to Azkaban for crimes he did not committ, the sheer volume of people who turned poison ink on the House of Potte, the crimes committed against other members of her blood familyr- it made her blood boil as her hands tightened til the mug shattered into pieces in hers hands.

"Peace dear sister" Pandora said in a soft calming tone noticing blood smearing Lilys fingers from the open cuts. A wave of her hand reform the mug on the table before the blonde witch retrieved the first aid kit. "What troubles your mind so? You can only internally check so many problems before you begin to drive yourself mad."

"The injustices befallen upon our families. It began with that...monster Dumbledore" Lily spit the name out like venom on her tongue "and spread outward. We were declared dead to the public, thankfully saved by my son Sirius and Bellatrix when our comatose bodies were being sexually assaulted..." She hissed slightly as a cotton swab dipped in disinfecting alcohol swabbed the cuts. "Harry may have killed Dumbledore and exposed him as the monster he was at heart but for the amount of his corruption to be so spread in what he did to control others to do as he wanted makes me want to dip into the truly black arts to resurrect him myself just to have the satisfaction of tortuing him to death myself" she said wincing as Pandora wrapped her fingers and palms lightly in bandages. They both knew basic medical spells to close the wounds but the one thing all Evans descended witches and wizards held as tenant was that you did not use magic for healing unless absolutely living saving necessity; potions were fine since they were generally for things nutritonal supplement but if say you cut your hands up a little than it was the muggle way to go about cleaning your wounds and patching yourself up.

"I agree with you on more than one level but ask yourself one thing Lily" Pandora said as she finished tying a knot in the bandages so it would hold. "Would it be truly worth it? Say you did dabble and found a way with the pitch black tomes to truly resurrect that excuse of a man back into a mortal body just so you can torture him back to death by your own hands, what good does it do you besides make you feel better? If it was found out you know as well as I every part of the British government at large would try to hint you down and execute you as a heretic."

"And fail in their attemps Pandora. Azkaban is sovereign land ever since Harry came into his Lordship for the Azkaban line. If anyone attempted hostile entry Harry would release the other Dementors on the invading parties for wholesale slaughter." Sirius poked his head into the room as he steeped a bag of tea into a piping hot mug.

"You're not helping my point here Tramp."

Lily smirked at the 'insult' shot at Sirius. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to complete her project of making electronics work with magic or to show Pandora Disney movies. Particularly _Lady and The Tramp_ since her blonde fair sister drew far too many paralells to The Tramp dog character and Sirius' behaviour & began 'insultingly', it was playful really since Pandora barely had a single mean bone in her body, call Sirius Tramp.

"Well _excuse me Lady_ but if you're so intent on stating the obvious I have to as well and you know it. But at the same time Lils, I have to agree with her. Its not worth the trouble. Harry has a plan for the whole of Britain in terms of those who have done him and his includes you two and all personally connected" Sirius said entering the room and sitting on the arm of a chair.

Pandora and Lily exchanged a look at that. Since when had Harry had a plan? In the month they'd been conscious he hadn't said anything to that effect to them while he brought them up to speed on the affairs of the world as it were now. "What would that plan entail precisely?" the duo asked in a reminiscent twin-esque way.

"A simple yet very deviously cruel lesson in reading the fine lines of a contract."

Three sets of eyes turned to find Harry resting against the doorframe with Bellatrix snuggled into his side. Whatever trouble had been under the surface beneath thepairs skin was obviously gone by how lovingly and unabashedly the young woman nuzzled into his cheek.

"I don't understand Harry" Sirius said with a furrowed brow.

"Speaking for the both of us I have to second that" Lily said motioning between her and Pandora. At that moment the floo lit up green before two witches came through. The first one was Luna who automatically dive tackled her mother in a hug ellicting a laugh from the older witch who hugged her daughter tight.

"Luna! How many times do I have to tell you that diving through the floo one of these days is going to get you hurt!" Susan said with a scolding tone and a look like a scolding teacher as her hands came to rest on her hips.

"One more than last time Susie Q" Luna said with an innocent ice would freeze in the pits of tartarus smile.

Harry chuckled as Susan shook her head in exasperation. "You know we can't control her Susan. We can only run"

"Yeah yeah I know Harry. We can only try to run damage control and curb some of her impulses" Susan finished fron Harry. Looking over to said young man who was not just her friend but like the brother she didn't have it made her breathe an internal sigh of relief to see whatever hardship he & his girlfriend Bellatrix had been going through was seemingly dealt with. She didn't necessarily approve a hundred percent of his choice, her exploits while insane were gruesome, but even she had to see that the witch made Harry happy so she put up with her. At least until she proved to be a threat to Harry. She wanted to believe that everyone could change and every time so far she saw Harry & Bellatrix together it was like a stain being lifted on the violet eyed witch.

"But never touch my pudding!"

"Yes dear moon, the pudding is sacred. You do not let the non-believers touch the pudding" Pandora said with a sagely serious tone.

Susan took a big step back while Harry snickered silently before he heard Pandora and Luna laugh. "Oh you guys suck! You know I can't figure out if shes being serious when she decides to talk like that!" she said with a pouty whine.

Bellatrix snickered and separated from Harry before pushing herself off toward the girl. "We need to talk" was all the warning she gave Susan before dragging her out to the kitchen and closing the door. "Look, I don't know what your deal is with Harry & me but just say it to my face right here right now if you have a problem with me" she said bluntly.

Susan was silent for a moment while Bellatrix stared her down. "I want to believe that whatever Harry did to you and Sirius was for the best. I want to believe that you and Harry are good for each other. I want to believe my brother has someone by his side who will do right by him but your past makes me wary of trusting you. Do you blame me for it considering your...exploits?" she asked trying to diplomatic and as uncombative as possible in her words.

Bellatrix sighed for a minute and pondered how to say what she knew was the easiest way to assure the other girl that her intents with Harry were pure for the time being. "Harry isn't just my boyfriend or my master. He is my friend before either of the other two. I would sooner kill myself before I knowingly and wantonly hurt him without **good** reason. I can talk at you til I'm dead but all I can say is watch my actions with him." She paused watching through the breakfast window towards the common area. "I love him Susan Bones. It scares the hell out of me but its the truth. That young man out there holds my heart entirely in his hands and it scares the living hell out of me. I won't and never will imagine a day without him. He sits at the center of my world, waking and dreaming. I would die for Harry if it meant his safety and I say that to you not as his Dementor but the woman who loves him with every piece of her being" she said quietly.

Susan was caught off guard by that confession. She expected the first part but for Bellatrx to make an admission like she was in love with Harry and would die for his safety if it was needed surprised her. Her mind automatically worked each word the other girl said through the filter her aunt had beaten into her mind when they had political lessons about disecting peoples words to tell truths from lies. Even as inexperienced as she was with it and running it through a second time she had the same response come back, Bellatrix was telling the truth. The violet eyed witch loved Harry and as much as it scared her given the strength of her feelings they were true. "You know hes crazy about you too right?" she asked after a moment.

Bellatrix turned her head to look back at the other witch.

"When he and I talk you dominate the conversation topics half the time when he tries to dig into my romantic life about finding a boyfriend before I turn it around onto him & you. Hes been worried some fight you two have been having would be a cataclysmic break-up wedge between the two of you. Hearing your confession and the truth in your words & seeing you two after popping out of the floo I'm glad that whatever it was you two were fighting about is done with" Susan said leaning back against the icebox. "Harry doesn't trust many people in this world and he genuinely cares for even fewer. But you, hes nuts for you. You should see him when he talks about you. His eyes light up, this smile like christmas morning was just hours away pulls at the edges of his lips and the things he say about you."She chuckled softly thinking about it. "I well and truly want to see Harry, to see my brother in all but blood, happy Bellatrix and you make him happier than I've ever seen him. Thats including every Quiditch game I ever saw him win before they locked him up so that should tell you something considering he was a quiditch junkie given he was Gryffindor Seeker.."

"I only want to make him and be happy with him in return." One eye turned back as Bellatrix caught sight of Luna and Harry mock fighting as he had the blonde witch in a headlock giving her a noogie. "I don't really care what people think of me, ok maybe thats a bit of a lie and I want to redeem myself to those who would allow me, but when it comes to Harry.." Bellatrix smiled softly here and paused. "I want to be be better. For him. For myself. Hes given me a chance to right a number of wrongs and unconditionally shown me care as a human being by respecting me as a woman and a person. I owe it to him as a friend and the woman who loves him to show him I can be different "

"You really got it bad don't you?" Susan asked rhetorically.

"You'll never hear me apologize or make an excuse for loving a good man like Harry. Count on that" Bellatrix shot back with a sharp look.

"Good answer. Now scat back out there. Lunas is rather blah when it comes to social norms in our society as they come and last I checked shes long had a crush on Harry before she learned they were cousins." Susan grinned internally at the slight meanness as Bellatrix shot out and broke up the 'fight'. While she was technically being truthful she also knew that Luna was bisexual and had a more attractive leaning to her secret Slytherin girlfriend Alicia Crowley who was a year their senior. Watching the scene unfold she laughed at the possessive but loving gaze and touches that Harry & Bellatrix exchanged. _'Those two so have it bad for each other its not even funny'_ she thought with a tiny grin etching onto her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Sirius asked as he popped into the kitchen to fetch a new mug of tea for Lily. The wistful amused smile on Susans lips had him curious though as he set the kettle to boil on the stove. Idly he wondered if the conversation with Bellatrix had anything to do with it.

"Truths" Susan said simply. It was vague as she intended it to be and Lord Black seemed to be able to read between the lines she wasn't particularly wanting to speak about it & didn't push the subject. "Do you mind if I ask you a question Lord Black?" she asked.

"Only if you call me Sirius. Harry views you as his sister and I've heard you call him brother so you're practically family in that sense. No need to be formal with family" Sirius said as he snatched the kettle off the stove once it began to whistle.

"Fair enough. I think I see something that Harry has yet to realize and I'm not quite sure its my place as his friend or 'sister' to tell him."

"Let me guess, this has to do with Bell being head over-doe eyed-why aren't they making use of the broom closets"

"Thats enough descriptors for me thank you very much. But yes" Susan said as she watched Harry take a seaf before Bellatrix settled onto his lap.

"Be the good friend and 'sister' & nudge it just enough for him to tell her point blank himself. Harry can be thick and coming from me thats saying something" Sirius said setting a tea bag in the mug to steep. "Beyond that, don't interfere. Harry loves Bell with every part of his heart devoted to her. She proved her loyalty to him a hundred times over and he too to her. When he feels the time is right he'll tell her he loves her. We both know she'll wait for him to say it. I hate to use a dog analogy given what was done to her but Bell has always been loyal as a trained bloodhound and to Harry theres isn't much difference. He is her master as the one who holds her reigns as a Dementor but more importantly than that" he paused stirring in a tea spoon of sugar to Lilys specific tastes "he occupies the space as the first man who isn't a full blooded Black to respect her in entirety. She loves him for that, for his personality, his way of being.. For him. She'll wait for the man she loves Susan. When you win the heart and soul of a Black woman, you won't find a more loyal or dedicated of heart person to fight for & with you."

"May we all be so lucky to find someone like or like Harry" Susan said with a wanting sigh.

"I might suggest trying the foreign wizard market. Either North America, particularly in the southern half of the country where they still preachaand teach proper gentleman behaviour as requisite learning for magical & mundane education, or Europe proper around the Greek sectors" Sirius said as he passed by Susan patting her on the head.

"How would you kno-"

"Black Family tradition for all of the line of succession children to experiment a little more than Blood Purist propaganda spouting idiots would say is 'defiling' Pure and Noble blood. Everyone experiments Susan, don't look so surprised" Sirius said pushing the swinging door open with one foot.

* * *

Two weeks later- midnight atop Azkaban Prison Yard cages

Harry stood alone in the yard awaiting the company that would be there any moment. The sharp pop told him of Voldemorts arrival before he turned slowly to face the man. "Hello Tom, very nice of you to make this parley. We have much to discuss."

Voldemort, thick black robes bundled against the whipping wind and light rain, raised his hood and stared straight at the young man before him. "Indeed we do" he said, crimson slit eyes blinking slowly as the chill in the air grew just slightly while the moon reached its zenith illuminating both men.


	7. Righteous fury and vengance

Harry paused mid motion of carding his fingers through Bellaxtrixs hair idly as a curious sound reached his ears. Looking down to his other half he nearly chuckled as a sound like a satisfied purring escaped her throat. As much she was the strong self assured woman he was mad for, this was the first he'd seen of her gentler side. Sure they'd slept in each others embrace before, as Bella was now, but to hear her purring so contentedly in her sleep was a first. Not only was it more or less a submissive action, and by that thought one she was unconsciously giving him because of her trust in him, but it was a heartwarming unconscious show of faith. Resuming his motion of carding his fingers through her hair a soft hum escaped his lips.

From the doorway Lily and Pandora smile softly watching the two. They both knew that the amount of people Harry trusted, really trusted, could be counted on two hands but to see him indulging Bellatrix like this was sweet. With the young witch curled up asleep in her boyfriends embrace and the young man in question gently running his fingers through her hair to keep her peacefully at rest while humming softly, it was almost something out of a romance novel. "Lets go" Pandora said gently tugging on Lilys arm, her voice soft in pitch so as not to disturb the pair.

"You don't have to go you know." Harry stopped humming and looked over to his mother & aunt with a soft look on his face. "I don't mind if you want to watch. Its not like anything personal or private." His eyes trailed back Bellatrixs sleeping form shifted slightly so that her face was buried in his chest. A warmth entered his gaze as he stopped carding his fingers through her hair long enough to place a kiss on top of her head. He thought that the action was such a clear contrast to normally awake attitude that it was just another thing to endear his affections for the witch.

Lily shook her head and followed sister out. "When they progress to the point where kids become an option I can already tell they'll be spoiled rotten" she said as they walked back toward the common area. "Spoiled rotten within reason but still spoiled rotten nonetheless."

"I agree." Pandora let out a soft laugh as she threw herself on the couch and dug her heels of her hands into her eyesockets to rub the fatigue away. Whatever she was about to say was lost to the violent stirring of flames in the fireplace as Luna and Susan came out of it with ripped clothes and bleeding injuries. Sitting up in a flash as her hands dropped her and her gaze hardened to icy daggers. "What happened to you two?" she asked pulling the two girls onto the couch.

"Death Eaters attacked. Daddy didn't make it. One of them tried.. Tried to..." Luna looked ready to be sick as she shuddered. "Susan was hanging out with me before they ambushed our home."

Susan wrapped an arm comfortingly around Luna and hugged her tight. Being such good friends with both Harry and Luna she knew it was near impossible to stop the blonde witch from talking. Now she was struggling for purchase with words to form sentences. The sharp crack of tile jerked her head and saw a very, very pissed off Harry.

Treading over silently Harry knelt down in front of Luna and grasped her hands gently. "Luna, I need you tell me if your recognized any of those dead men walking" he said, his tone calm but it was clearly a forced calm. This was precisely the type of violation that he had been waiting for and it hadn't even been two weeks since the deal with Voldemort was struck. If he was fully honest he would have preferred one of any of the other violatable offlimits deal breakers than see his friends hurt.

Luna shook her and clenched her eyes shut. There was one man she recognized and that only because her fathers dying breath cursed him to hell. Her dad was never angry or violent but the ferocity that came out him as tried to fight off the blonde haired Death Eater to buy her and Susan to escape from the masked men was still ringing in her ears.

"Luna..." Harrys tone got softer as he squeezed her hands. "I need to know. I can and will make them pay for what they tried to do to you & for what they did to your dad. Tell me who it was" he said as his thumbs rubbed circles on the back of her smaller hands.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Hes the one who killed daddy." Lunas voice was barely a whisper as her eyes opened and the beginning of unshed tears made their appearance.

Black hatred born itself into Harrys eyes as his eyebrow twitched violently. "Thank you Luna" he said leaning forward and kissed her forehead softly. "You and Susan are to stay here til I return ok? You two will be safe here." He stood and looked to his mother and aunt. "Until Bella, Sirius and I return you two are to hold the reigns. You've spent enough time around me to know where everything is." He removed two rings from his left hand and tossed one to each of the older witches. "Those will allow you to command my Dementors in our absence in case some skull masked morons decide to try and attack here." Without another word he stalked out leaving the four witches alone in the common area. "SIRIUS! GET YOUR ASS FRONT AND CENTER!"

Sirius was on the border of sleep when the barking yell startled him out of bed. Grumbling in annoyance he pulled on a shirt and pants before sticking his head outside the doorway to give who ever was calling for him a piece of his mind. Seeing Harry in such an enraged state completely destroyed that line of thought. "You look ready to murder pup" he said choosing his words carefully.

Harry grinned darkly at Sirius' statement. "Oh Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot... You're right" he said with a maniacally sinister glint in his eyes. "Voldemort broke the rules I gave him and made him swear an oath on his life and magic that he'd follow. Now we're going after him and his lackeys. You, me, Bella and certain hand picked members of our more... Sadistic Denentors."

"Not that I'm surprised, nor do I believe for a moment you are, but what did he do?" Sirius asked opening the door to his room fully. If they were going full on rightful anger fuel homicidal vengance than his current clothes would not do.

"Lucius Malfoy and a band of Death Eaters attacked Lunas home. After Lucius murdered Xenophilius Luna was nearly raped and it was only by the blessing of Merlin above Susan been there prior to the attack that she got them both out through the floo."

Sirius froze mid stretch of pulling his armored clothes on. There was precious little that got under Sirius' skin but rape and murder were at the top of that monumentally short list. "They killed Xenophilius.. In front of Luna?" he asked slowly as his eyes turned to his godchild. "Then they tried to rape her?"

"You have ten minutes to get ready while I wake and help Bella get ready. Grab what you need to kill, I want NO survivors for they did." Harry left Sirius to prepare for the bloodshed to come while he made his way back to his room. Seeing Bellatrix still peacefuy asleep made him almost reluctant to wake her for this but she needed this as much as he did. His honor as Lunas older cousin demanded the satisfaction of seeing the light drain from Lucius Malfoys eyes as he died under his wand for his crimes. Waking Bellatrix was easier than done that he had to resort to conjuring a splash of water across her face. While it woke her up instantly it also brought a colorful string of curses from her lips.

"Harry..." Bellatrixs tone of voice was far too sweet as she smiled at her boyfriend. "You better have a good reason for waking me like that instead of how you normally do."

"I would have if the clock wasn't ticking and my mood so sour. We have our reason to take down that monster that you used to serve. You need toget dressed for a large scale slaughter because NO marked Death Eater scum is going to survive."

Bellatrixs expression became one of guarded confusion. Harry was telling her to prepare to kill on purpose? Knowing he wouldn't order something like without cause made her confusion skyrocket into concern. "Harry, what did they do?" she asked climbing out of his bed after casting a drying charm the pillows wet spot.

"A Death Eater party attacked Lunas home. Lucius Malfoy murdered Lunas dad and then the idiots in the party tried to rape her. It was a miracle Susan was there already before the dead men showed up and managed to get them through the floo back here. Lunas in shock from both events and Susans being her security blanket that I wouldn't be surprised if Luna had a minor fear or anxiety of men that aren't myself or Sirius for the rest of her life" Harry said grimly. Ths growl that escaped Bellatrix made a satisfaction come to light beside the hatred. As much as he didn't particularly like the cruel side she possessed, a cruelness inherent to all of Black blood, he needed that cruelness to come out and play. Plus iit helped that even with Lunas oddness he knew Bella had taken a sort of strange liking to the blonde witch. "My honor as her cousin and the closest thing she has to a brother demands the satisfaction to see all responsible parties die in the most agonizing way possible. I know you've taken a liking to her too. Get everything you need to paint a manor floor to ceiling with the blood of out enemies."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was mid report to Volemort when the sounds of chaod filled Malfoy manor. Screams, the sounds of objects breaking and dying moans reached up to the confrence room. "Activate the rune security measures you fools! Whoever has chosen to attack has no idea-"

A dark purple hex pierced the door and slammed into the throat of Lucius Malfoy. The blackening of his veins as choking like sounds eacaped Lucius brought dark cackles from the responsible person on the other side of the door. "One two.. Harrys coming for you" A demented chuckle filled the room as the door revealed the forms of Harry, Sirius and Bellatrix covered head to toe in blood.

""We had an agreement Potter!"

"Yes we did Tom and you failed to uphold your end" Harry said with a twisted grin. Behind him floated half a dozen Dementors. "Scatter, kill all the marked Death Eaters you find in the manor but leave any hostages alone. Feast on iota on hostage souls and I'll end your existence myself in the most painful way possible."

The Dementors shivered and disperesed to do as their master commanded. They had seen one of their own killed by their lord for disobeying orders and were not keen on having a patronus spell shoved into their veins to die an exceedingly long and painful death.

"Ah yes, I was going to tell you why I'm here comminting a genocide of your inbred yes men and their wives who you've forced to be nothing more than a common whore. The wives, its a pity execution. Just because they chose the wrong man to marry is a far cry from being told to whore themselves out for theirs mans circle jerk promotion." Harry raised his wand and a quick reflection charm and protego returned a dsrk cutting curse at Draco Malfoy who was too slow to dodge. The emerald eyed wizard watched witf fascination as the force behind the spell not only slit Dracos throat ear to ear but it almost took his head off his body as blood gushed out like a geyer as the body dropped to the floor. "Reason number two" he proceeded forward as lethal cirses cast by Sirius and Bellatrix cut down the other Death Eaters in the roodm "your pet Lucius here led an attack on my cousin Luna Lovegoods home. Lucius murdered her father and after that was all done the animals you mark tried to violate her. It was lucky that she got away." His statement was punctuated by him bringing his boot down square on the mans downed form, the sound of breaking ribs filling the room.

Voldemort cursed to himself mentally. He had made perfectly clear to all his Death Eaters that under the non-aggression agreement he and Potter made there were certain people who were to be left alone if they valued their lives. On top of that list were Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood, the Bones heiress and several other kids that he had assumed were loyal friends to Potter that hadn't abandoned him after the whole thing that went with his false imprisonment and the farce of a trial. "Potter I do not see why-"

"Thats why you read the fine print!" Harry repeated the process of crushing in Lucius chest as more splattered onto his boots, Lucius' blood this time, before stopping just when it seemed it that the man was about to die from his internal organs being ruptured and blood filling up his chest cavity. "You don't get to die thst easy Malfoy. Not after what you did and nearly let happen to my cousin." Reaching down he grabbed the mans wand that lay on the floor. Turning it once his hand he cast a careless Cruciatus on the downed wizard. "On the last page there was one section you skipped over reading and signed off on. A very important one mind you. Its how I managed to get the wards here. The rules you agreed to personally follow also apply to your Death Eaters Tom. By Lucius and the little attack squad killing Xenophilius & trying to violate my dear cousin, their lives and yours are forefeit to me."

Voldemort reached for his wand but a command from Potter froze every muscle in place. This couldn't be happeneing! He was the greatest Dark Lord Great Britain had seen in the last four hundred years! He could not be killed by a child.

"Contract magic, such a beautiful thing yes? Lets the party of thhe one who held their end have absolute control of the deal breaker through the lamguage of the contract" Harry drawled. His attention was drew to Lucius form as tbe twitching stopped and copious amounts of blood escaped the dead mans lips. "Huh, I guess his heart burst from the strain. Good to know for future endeavours." continukng his stride up to Voldemorts form he stopped two feet from the man. "Summon your remaining Horcruxes."

Try as Voldemort might his body and magic reacted against his will and the remainder of his horcruxes appeared in a pile on the table.

"Destroy them." Harry smirked sinisterly as even with Voldemorts mind resisting his body went through the motions as several casring of the Killing Curse hit the objects causing black smoke and roars of agony to erupt from the object itself as the soul sharx was removed from the object but also Voldemort himself who grew visibly weaker and skeletal with each horcux destroyed. "Ah, the feelingof killing for the sake of killing. This is what you live for right?" he asked the withering frame with a condescending chuckle. "But turning your own familiar into a hotcrux, thats cruel even for you."

"To..Hell with You Potter!" Voldemort snarled with tremendous effort.

"No Tom, to hell with you." Still holding onto Lucius' wand he cast the same curse Voldemort had to kill his horcruxes knowing it aouls end the Dark Lord for good( the piece of Voldemort was in him had been consumed by his abilities upon taking his Lordships overtaking all the magical knowledge fot his own and assimilatedWatching the body fall limp he felt it was anti-climatic. "Neither can live while the other survives.. Prophecy fulfilled." He turned away from the dead body he looked to his girlfriend and godfather who were waiting for him patiently. "Hes gone, prophecy fulfilled. Lets see if the seekers found any hostages thst need treatment. Oh, since we did technically best everyone here in combat feel free to take what you can carry if something catches fancy before I burn the place down with fiendfyre." Stealing the Head of House ring off Lucius' corpse he skipped past with a spring in his step.

Bellatrix and Sirius shared a long look. "I think hes doing this purposefully to get me hot under the collar" she said before following after Harry oblivious to the gag that escaped Sirius.

Shaking the thought from his mind Sirius followed with a shudder. The last thing he actively needed on his mind was his godson and cousin being any sort of physically intimate. While he followed Harrys suggestion to go check on the prisoners he noted that Bella and Harry were casting cleansing charms on the other to rid of the blood decorating their forms before heading to raid the various rooms.

"So what are you going to do about the remaining others?" Bellatrix said charming a satchel bag she found in what she knew had been Dracos rom to be bottomless. Entering the Malfoy library at Harrys side she helped him empty the entire contents of the library into the satchel.

"I have a plan for that Bella" Harry said as he found what he assumed was the Malfoy family grimoire. Slipping the Head of House ring into the locks imprint he twisted it. For a minute there was no reaction til the spell shielding the grimoire fell leaving the book defenseless. Slipping it into the satchel on top of the others he buckled it securely before motioning to Bellatric to follow him as he began back towards the entrance. "When the dumb ass attacked my family he had inadvertedly made me a horcrux when the spell supposed to have killed me rebounded on him. When I ascended to my Lordships the family magics met and fought the shard of Toms soul that was anchored to my scar. Needless to say ancient family magics like the Potter, Azkaban and Slytherin easily overpowered the soul shard. It was destroyed and all the knowledge that came with it was assimilated into my own." Harrys strides were returning to the confrence room where the corpses lay. "This includes all of Toms knowledge about how he designed the Dark Mark to work. Sparing all the technical babble if I were to use a lethal spell on the mark it would only that one person. But if the lethal spell were to come from Toms own magic it would spread and kill those marked by him."

Bellatrixs eyes widened and looked to her arm where the same mark had been before Harry rid her of it.

"So all I have to do" Harry proceeded past the corpses, and dragged Lucius' over with a flick of the mans wand, to where Voldemorts dead body was "is manipulate Toms dead body to use the Killing Curse with his wand on the mark. Poof, no more marked Death Eaters. Can't say it won't kill the unmarked unfortunately but can't win them all right?" he asked looking at Bellatrix while shrugging. Grabbing Voldemorts dead hand and making it clasp his wand he pressed the wand to Lucius' mark before a forced manipulation of the corpses waning magic produced a Killing Curse fired directly through the Dark Mark.

"Is it time to go home love?" Bellatrix asked extending her hand towards Harry.

Harry pocketed Helga Hufflepuffs cup after slipping Salazars Locket around his neck. "Yes it is. To the vcitor goes the spoils my dear" he said after transfiguring a section of the table top into a sheath Gryffindors sword and slotting it onto his belt. Taking Bellatrixs hand he kissed her knuckles lightly as they walked out where Sirius was passing out objects to the prisoners.

"Those portleys will transport you to St. Mungos for treatment. You will not remember seeing us here but know you were set free from your captors by a benevolent rescuer." Before the people could speak Sirius conjured a set of sunglasses to shield himself from the flash of the Oblivate usedwipe their memory of seeing him, Bellatrix, Harry or the Dementors. A moment after they were gone. "So pup, we ready to burn this place to the ground?" Sirius asked looking to Harry.

"Yeah we are." Once the three of them were outside Harry, still holding onto Lucius' wand, cast the spell summoning the demonic fire. As the manor went up in flames he snapped the wand and let the two pieces drop before three snear silent pops were audible & they were gone as the manor wards failed.


End file.
